


Play Like A Champion

by baeconandeggs, LoeyBaekery



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, College, Fluff, Hate Love story, Humour, Implied/Referenced Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Injury, M/M, Roommates, Slight Action, Sports, slight angst, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBaekery/pseuds/LoeyBaekery
Summary: What if one day the guy you love teasing, turned around, only to punch you in the face and kick you in the ankle?Presenting Park Chanyeol, as an athlete that lives off his sport and Byun Baekhyun, a man known by none.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 131
Kudos: 479
Collections: BAE2020





	Play Like A Champion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE005  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Sometimes writing a story can be overwhelming and with that great underlying anxiety, I present to you one of my works.  
> First of all, I would like to thank my prompter for drafting a prompt, that gave me the liberty to do as and what I wanted with it, without too many restrictions or an already decided pathway. I would however, also like to apologise if it isn't actually how you expected it to be. Even then, I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Second, I would like to thank L, for being one of the kindest and most attentive betas ever. Thank you for helping me out with your views, this story would have definitely not turned out to be the way it is, if it weren't for you pointing out what it lacked. Also, thank-you for also checking up on me when I lost my will to write.  
> Third, A big thank-you to Y for being my constant cheerleader throughout this journey, sorry for the sleepless nights and constant calls to discuss two possible situations. Also, thank-you for constantly boosting my morale and making me, rather forcing me to follow a schedule to complete this story. If it weren't for you, I probably would've dropped out from overthinking, a long time ago.  
> To all the readers who were kind enough to read this, I hope this is one of those stories that make you happy.

**Arc 1**  
//He knew the power of his game so he programmed it for Success-Carrie Green//

Samson High was a college well known for hosting a wide range of talented as well as dynamic humans. Among them was a person handsomely popular for his good looks, plentiful talent (when it came to waving a fine racquet) and a highly approachable personality. If you went to Samson High, you’d definitely be aware of the ridiculously tall hunk, who was day and night scouted by the basketball teams, but lived his youth playing badminton.  
Park Chanyeol was a 22-year-old athlete, with a ‘Badminton to the bone’ sticker on his back pack. His life was all about the tosses and smashes he delivered on the court as well as in his life. He breathed in the sport as if his entire life depended on it. 

Badminton was not a glamorous sport; he knew it from the beginning. A fair example of it was, when he was 11 and picked up the racquet at a family function. No one volunteered to play along. Not being a famous game to begin with was inferred from the fact that most kids at least knew the basic rules of basketball and football, when it came to badminton though, they were absolutely out of the loop.  
Surprisingly, that was also the day that Chanyeol asked his father to enrol him in a Badminton coaching institute. Mr. Park was no rich man, nor was badminton a cheap sport, but this was the first time his son’s eyes shined with want, so he did what a good father would do. Supported his dream.

The fact that even after 11 years, Chanyeol’s eyes still shined so bright when it came to this particular sport was the only reason Mr. Park never regretted working triple the hours to get his son the best equipment. Chanyeol himself never let a single laurel escape his clutches. His flair and expertise was enough to know that he was born to live on the court. It was also one of the reasons why Chanyeol had managed to sweep the students and his teachers off the floor. Samson High was now well known for harbouring the rising Badminton talent known as Park Chanyeol, and the taller had nothing but humble pride to show it off. He loved it, the feeling of achieving something with his own grit and hard work. That was probably why right now even though it was 2 hours after college, he was still in his court, shadow practising his wrist movements to help better them. (Or maybe not…)

The hunk found himself smirking as soon as he caught a wink of the small pink haired human making his way towards him, hands folded on his chest and eyes glaring back at him. The man came to a halt, when he stomped right next to Chanyeol, huffing and hmph’ing all the while.

“No outside shoes in the court,” Chanyeol reminded the other, calmly. 

“Park, why do you always make my life difficult?” The man instead asked back, sounding annoyed.

“I think you didn't hear me! No dirty shoes in my court.”

The pink haired fluffball groaned, as he stomped his way out. He shook off his shoes angrily but left his pink toed socks on as he walked right in. Chanyeol did a once over, making sure to go over the body as slowly as possible. The glance caught the dwarf’s eyes so the taller quickly cleared his throat and went back to practising, trying his best to ignore the ball of pink, that stood there annoyed.

“Chanyeol! It’s been two hours since the college closed. Why do you always insist on staying back?”

“Champions aren’t born by sitting at home watching anime...”

“If you're done throwing daggers, I would appreciate it if you could, maybe make my life a bit easy and go home early today?”

“No” 

Baekhyun groaned once again, as he rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s rude reply.

“I was almost home, Chanyeol.”

“And you are telling me this because...?”

“Because I had to walk all the way back! because some giraffe planted himself in the court!” The man whined.

“Why don’t you just let the person who saw me, tell me to go home rather than making yourself come all the way here? Do you /perhaps/ have an ulterior motive, Byun?”

Byun Baekhyun. Yes, that was the name of the guy that was currently blowing off steam in front of Chanyeol. The two apparently shared classes since the beginning but the taller only began noticing him recently. To be exact, it was since the time he started staying back and instead of Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun turned up to send him home. There was nothing really extraordinary about the guy, if Chanyeol was being absolutely honest. It was just that the smaller resembled a puppy- a bit too much. It’s like, you know, no matter what your dog was doing, be it sleeping, barking or pooping, it was just a 24/7 subscription to being entertained? That’s exactly what made Chanyeol observe and notice Byun Baekhyun further. He soon realised that the shorter was actually a part of the Student Council, did not have a very important role whatsoever and just carried out measly everyday tasks which the important people in the council were too busy to do. Chanyeol was not kidding when he said that watching Baekhyun do anything was entertaining, even him standing breathing as if he had just run miles, huffing in the court was mildly funny.

“You’ve got the wrong notion, Park”

“Oh really? Then please enlighten me.”

“I am responsible for the people who wait in after college, as it is one of my duties to ensure all college courts are locked down properly, and as usual one of them isn’t, thanks to you.”

“You look tired, maybe need some water? Not a sporty person, I see?” Chanyeol smirked as he looked at the annoyed face that Baekhyun pulled from being blatantly ignored.

“Does nothing go in your big head?”

“Ouch! That was rude!” Chanyeol faked a punch to his chest, a display of how Baekhyun had hurt him.

“Park Chanyeol, please. I need to get back to my room before my roommate gets back, It’s my turn to make dinner!”

“I should care... because?”

“Because a decent human being would not purposely trouble a nice person.”

“Who said I was a decent human being? And I don’t see a nice person any where.” Chanyeol laughed as he shot another service* to the opposite court, his smile showed how proud he was with it. (Service= A shot that starts a play or rally in badminton.)

Baekhyun stood there gritting his teeth as he thought of what he could say or do that would get the Giant off his back. He did not have to wonder long, because the man in front of him, himself presented the answer.

“I can try coming in to practise before college hours rather than staying back in later…if…”

“If?” Baekhyun keenly looked at the taller.

“If next semester you apply to share a room in the dorm with me.”

“What?” Baekhyun stood there confused and really amused.

“If you apply...”

“I heard it the first time, why would I do that? We don’t even know each other.”

“Why do we need to know each other to share rooms? I’m not asking you out on a date!”

“I- i never said that!”

“Did you know your current roommate before moving in with him?”

“N-no but-”

“That answers your question.”

“But it’s absurd why would you…ask specifically, for me?”

“Well, my roommate is leaving, you said you cook meals and you’re entertaining!”

“Excuse me? Do you think I’m a maid? It's not only me who cooks meals, we both equally share the worl!”

“Well...that’s still less than cooking for all 365 days with my current one.”

“Oh?? You cook all meals along with...you know, all this time you spend at the court and studying and these annoying extra sessions…and...”

“Whoa..you know quite a lot about my schedule..Did I make a mistake by asking you to room with me? Are you one of those obsessed fans??”

“You…think too highly of yourself. I’ve never even seen you play.”

Chanyeol’s prideful smile was washed off as he looked at Baekhyun surprised and in a way, not happy. He stared at the smaller for a while, but looked away when he saw the other glance towards the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the steady gaze on him. Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“So we have a deal?”

“I’ll think about it...Can you please leave now?”

“Fine.”

Chanyeol moved. His protruding muscles were covered with sweat as he walked over, wiping his face with a towel. Baekhyun finally exhaled, relieved that he’d managed to get the giant to leave. That’s when he heard the said man call out his name.

“Byun."

“Yes?”

“Next time? Come see me play.”

The taller smirked one more time, before he walked out with his kit on his shoulder. The noise of his flat slippers against the floor was all that could be heard as Baekhyun stood rooted on the court, weirdly intimidated and flustered.

——

It was a pleasant sunny day, but unfortunately it wasn't going so well for Baekhyun as he sat in his seat, shrunken into himself. He despised this class, not because statistics was not his favourite subject, not even because his tally answers didn’t match most of the time, but mostly because of the teacher who was currently staring at him in a not so professional way. He could already feel the hair on his neck stand up as he subtly shivered against the chair. His failed attempt to shake off the thirsty look thrown his way.

It all started when one day, Prof Kang had light-heartedly asked him to stay back. It was common for teasers to do that, i.e pile extra work onto the student council members. Baekhyun, being one of the most earnest, always got struck down with most of the heavy deals. Prof Kang, however, did not have the same thing in mind, if his advances and feather light touches on Baekhyun’s knee and neck were any indication. Baekhyun still remembers quite clearly how he ran away that day, making excuses he did not even remember today. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he re-lived that specific incident. His uncomfortable demeanour was easily dismissed by others around him, as most of his classmates never cared about him or even bothered to question him.

Today was a different day, because while trying his best to avoid clashing glances with the professor, Baekhyun found himself staring into the eyes of a tall giant. He shuddered at first, because of the intense stare. However, he saw the taller wriggle his eyebrows as if asking Baekhyun what the problem was. It really amused the smaller that Chanyeol, the most popular athlete in his college, had taken the time to notice Baekhyun being uncomfortable and had made an effort to actually convey his curiosity. It brought back other reminders, such as the fact that he’d just filled out the room application form and had asked to be Chanyeol’s roommate. (Only because he figured getting home early would be a bonus for him) 

Going back to the giant’s intense gaze, Baekhyun quickly shook his head, declining any sort of doubt the taller held. He obviously could not tell anyone about Prof Kang, the teacher was very popular among students and everyone thought highly of him, Baekhyun could not do anything but believe that he might have actually been at fault and in some way given out the wrong signals. 

But even if he did, wasn’t it very unprofessional of a professor to do so?

His thoughts were left (or cut) midway when the lesson was finally over. His nightmare though did not end. Baekhyun heard Prof Kang call him again, ordering him to wait behind. On instinct (he did not even know why!), his eyes glanced around to search for Chanyeol. His scared gaze found the confused one already looking at him. Baekhyun figured his face looked just as scared as his thoughts right now.

“Baekhyun... please come here” Prof Kang’s voice made Baekhyun jump a little.

The smaller quickly looked away from Chanyeol and walked towards the professor’s desk. He stood there for a while as he heard his classmates leave the room one after the other, his heart was beating hurriedly as the noises reduced. Once he heard no movement, he looked ahead, and waited for the professor to talk to him. When no one spoke for a few minutes more, he looked up, confused at the man in front of him. Prof. Kang however was busy looking at someone behind Baekhyun. He didn't have to turn since what the man in front of him said next, cleared his confusion.

“Yes Chanyeol, do you have any questions?”

“Uh... Yes... It might take a while so I can wait until you are done with Baekhyun.”

The gruff voice stated hesitantly, his eyes trained on the annoyed face that Prof. Kang made which lasted only for a second and morphed into a fake smile.

“Oh we won’t take long.. Uh… here Baekhyun can you give these files to the Student Council head?”

Baekhyun nodded as he stretched to collect the files. However, Prof. Kang’s hand lingered weirdly onto his, longer than normal, making the smaller cower and shudder from an anxious feeling. Baekhyun quickly clutched the set of papers and sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused Chanyeol behind. 

The smaller took shelter next to a small bench just outside their classroom. His breathing was now weird and heavy whereas his head throbbed. His body suddenly felt activated, energetic due to the thunderous emotions that passed through him, a mechanism he’d developed to avoid feeling scared. 

Baekhyun’s gears clicked instantly out of instinct when he realised a firm hand held him by his right shoulder, the smaller spun (not grasping what was happening when) and punched the intruder. To add to it, he concluded the defense by swiping a mean kick to the person’s ankle. The body that collapsed with a loud thud though was not who Baekhyun actually expected it to be.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol! Are you alright??"

**Arc 2**

//Make sure your worst enemy doesn’t live between your own two ears. -Laird Hamilton//

‘Hey Chanyeol, I am really sorry to hear what happened to you. Hope you are doing fine, sorry but we’ll have to withdraw our offer ‘ 

Chanyeol reread the message over and over again. This was the sixth time, and he was about to re-read it again when the door to his dorm room clicked open. He winced out of pure annoyance as he saw the person who walked in. Why? Why had he forced Baekhyun into rooming with him? Well, at that time he didn’t know he would come to absolutely loathe this person’s mere presence.

The taller shoved his phone under his pillow, as he turned to face the wall. He heard the smaller wander inside. It had been 2 weeks since they’d started staying together.

“uh... H-hi. Chanyeol. Are you feeling better today?”

No answer as usual. Baekhyun sighed. He really wasn’t even expecting a reply, but he couldn’t not try. He dragged his legs as he walked in juggling heavy printouts marked with important short sticky notes. He placed them on the taller’s bedside table as he stole a glance at the figure, not even surprised at how good the athlete had gotten at ignoring him. He stretched his body but grimaced when he realised he needed to quickly take a bath before Chanyeol could smell paint on him. He snuck around collecting his clothes and ran over to shower. 

Chanyeol sighed when he heard the shower go off. He really felt uncomfortable around the smaller. Living under the same roof with the person who may have literally ruined his career was really not fun. The day Baekhyun had spun around and kicked him, was the day Chanyeol collapsed and was later declared to have torn his ankle’s ligaments, not one but two. From that day onwards, Baekhyun in a way became his enemy. Chanyeol had no other way or method to let out the sadness and the continuous wallowing of his heart. 

He pulled out his phone only to read the same message for the 7th time. The agency that was willing to sponsor him, if he’d won the next match, had pulled out their offer after finding out the man was going to be nowhere near walking for almost 3 months. Getting back to the same level of expertise and stamina would take longer. Chanyeol groaned at the thought as he tightened his jaw. He really did not have any way to release his frustration; he could not walk, he could not move, he could not play and it was exams week, so all his friends were busy. He was annoyed, annoyed with the same smell of the room, with the same thoughts he had again and again and that same asshole dimwit who he was forced to see everyday.

Chanyeol heard the shower turn off so he did what he always did, turned to face the wall again, completely ignoring Baekhyun’s presence. He could hear the wet shuffles of his feet and that annoying smell of Vanilla infused with berries. It made his nostrils burn. Or was it just the hate? He despised this man. 

Chanyeol’s phone rang, pulling him out of the reverie. He croaked a heavy ‘hello’, Baekhyun turned around awed by the man’s voice. This was the first time he heard the giant say something, anything, after the last time he talked to him, It was when Baekhyun had been over to check up on him at the hospital. The taller had just said one line then, and it broke something inside Baekhyun that day. ‘I hate you Byun’. That was it, Baekhyun did not even know if the taller meant it that day, but coming from his behaviour right now, he probably did. He slyly moved over to the bed as he heard the giant croak words into the receiver. He caught onto the fact that someone was coming to visit. As soon as Chanyeol placed his mobile down, the smaller jumped out of the bed.

“I..uh..am going to get us dinner.”

No reply. As usual Baekhyun sighed, and walked out. Hands trying to locate his wallet, guilt eating his insides, just like it did every day for the past two weeks, and god knows how long it would continue to do so. He went over to the usual restaurant to pick up their dinner. 

It brought back some vivid memories, he involuntarily remembered Chanyeol's mom, she was a really nice lady. When she found out that Baekhyun was the one Chanyeol would be rooming with post injury, she very kindly asked him to help her son with his meals. She did not make a face when Baekhyun told her he could make really nice tasty food, but rather told him to pick up food from the restaurant called ‘healthie’ instead, as they served well balanced nutritious meals everyday. She did not want Chanyeol to eat unhealthy food because he was not working out anymore. She was even kind enough to even pay him in advance for both their meals as compensation for him helping out the taller. Chanyeol’s mom was really kind, probably because she wasn’t aware that it was all because of Baekhyun that Chanyeol was in this state. He huffed, as he sat at the usual corner, waiting for his order, wondering who was coming over today?

Chanyeol sat on his bed, twisting in place, his butt tired of the constant 24/7 pressure on it. His body was not used to so much rest and no movement. 

“Chanyeol my broooo!”

The taller pulled a face when he saw the curved smile of yet another annoying person in front of him. 

“Hi Jongdae.”

“Why so sad?” Jongdae made a sickly downturned expression as he walked in while closing the door.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, as he sat there annoyed as fuck. Lately, no matter what happened, he was always annoyed, maybe to begin with, Chanyeol was just a person who was annoyed with everything. Badminton probably helped drain all the annoyance out of him. 

“How’s our favourite athlete doing?”

“Rotting” Chanyeol supplied.

Jongdae tsked as he walked over to sit next to Chanyeol’s bed. Though not completely over the moon, Chanyeol realised he felt better after finally talking to someone. It had been two entire weeks since he’d even held a conversation with anyone at all. Other than his mother of course, who only spoke to Baekhyun. Because in some parallel universe, according to Chanyeol’s mom, that annoying person was taking care of Chanyeol.

After realising that he was thinking of Baekhyun, while Jongdae was sprouting shit about some event, Chanyeol quickly jerked himself out of it, to fully pay attention to the shit he was really not interested in, either. It had been almost 45mins since Jongdae had come over. Not that Chanyeol cared, because he didn’t, but he caught himself wondering where Baekhyun was. It did not usually take the smaller this long to get their food. However, he dismissed it casually. When another 30 minutes passed, he glanced at the clock again, this time: worried.

“What’s wrong? something got you pants on fire?” Jongdae asked

“Shut up...” Chanyeol rolled his eyes

“Come on…tell me what’s wrong?”

“My roommate isn’t back yet. He usually comes back in 30 minutes.”

“Oh? Isn’t your roommate Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol nodded while making a face, he really despised his name too. 

“Oh...man, he’s had it really baddd these couple of weeks” Now /that/ caught Chanyeol’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh? You didn’t know?”

“I am locked in my room 24/7 Jongdae, why would you even ask that?”

“Oh...Yeah..right, well, someone actually saw him kick you and..well..you’re the injured star athlete of our college, one thing led to another and now..he’s bullied, everyday. I heard today they stuck his books together with paint.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flicked over to the notes that Baekhyun had left over his bedside. Before he could react to the new information he’d just gotten, the door to their room swung open. Jongdae as well as Chanyeol’s eyes widened as they saw a wet Baekhyun, drenched from head to toe, walking inside. The bags that he was carrying though weren’t even slightly wet.

“Ah...I caught the rain..while coming back and our food got…wet..So I went back and got a new bag of food..” He grinned, clearly fake.

When both the men in front of him just kept staring and observing him, Baekhyun shivered a little. He did not know whether it was because of the stares or because he was soaking wet.

“I.. I’ll just take a shower. I knew you had a friend over, so I got an extra sandwich. Don’t worry it's n-not the healthy kind, which I get for Chanyeol usually, so you can enjoy it…. Please...do enjoy it.”

Baekhyun said it all hurriedly as he moved, placing all the things on the table, drawing out plates and glasses while still being wet.

“Baekhyun...please go take a bath” Chanyeol said without even a bit of emotion.

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped up at the first-ever conversation aimed at him for 2 weeks. Both Jongdae and Chanyeol could see how wide his eyes got on being called out by the taller. The thin lips awed in a state of surprise.

“You’re getting the floor wet.” Chanyeol continued.

“Oh...ye-yes. right, please help yourselves, I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun trudged over, quickly making his way to pull out a few more clothes again and walked over to shower, the second time in the same evening.

“Wow...that was brutal, Yeol you’re so rude!” Jongdae whined.

“Did it rain right now?” Chanyeol cut him off as if what Jongdae had just said did not even reach his ears, Jongdae pulled out his phone to check; nope, no rain. He quickly passed it over for the giant to read.

“Jongdae... I think you should leave now, it’s quite late”

“But...he’s got me food.” The cat-lookalike whined.

“Take your sandwich and run!” Chanyeol threw Jongdae’’s phone on his face, making the other squirm. Jongdae got up, picked up his sandwich and left, but not before throwing a fit.

It was 5 minutes later that Baekhyun walked out, in a loose black T-shirt, easily giving away his sharp collar bones. The smile on the smaller’s face dimmed a little when he noticed Chanyeol’s friend had left. Meanwhile, this was the first time in 2 weeks that Chanyeol had taken it upon himself to observe Baekhyun. He’d forgotten how bashfully beautiful he was. His hair strands just a tiny bit wet, making wet ringlets on his T-shirt and his cheeks stained pink, probably an after effect of the warm water he doused himself with. Chanyeol shook himself, when he realised what he was actually thinking.

“Your friend left huh?” Baekhyun asked, hopeful he would get lucky again but he was disappointed when there was no reply. “Probably realised it was me... and then left” The smaller muttered to himself, but Chanyeol heard, because this was the first time he intended to. On other days, he always tuned out whatever was happening around him. Especially when the smaller was around. 

Chanyeol kept thinking as he watched Baekhyun gather all the plates and fruits, fill his glass with the usual juice and walk over to his desk to lay it out for the giant. Chanyeol quickly moved to grab onto the smaller’s wrist as he realised Baekhyun was about to return back to fill his own plate. The giant did not think it through, when he realised what he’d done. 

In those two minutes, Baekhyun stood there utterly confused looking back at Chanyeol and then at the hand that was currently holding onto him. His heart was just as confused, as it jumped and ran a mile inside his chest, all at the same time. Baekhyun’s expression was too scandalized, at least that’s what Chanyeol assumed and was quick to let go, looking around as if trying to find words in the corners of the room. It seemed like he’d found them, when he saw the pile of wet clothes in the laundry basket.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied?” The gruff rough voice did not sound croak-y anymore, probably because it’d warmed up from chatting with his friend. However the question that was asked, left Baekhyun in splutters.

“Tell you and…what?” The smaller asked with a hint of annoyance.

“Huh?”

“You weren’t even talking, nor listening to me..You behaved like I was dead, never existed..Why in God's world would I tell you anything?”

Chanyeol looked away, annoyed at not knowing what he could answer to this. Baekhyun was about to move again, when the grip returned, having the same consequences on the smaller’s heart as before.

“Did they douse you with water even now?”

“What if they did? What are you possibly going to do about it?... Please... let me go Chanyeol… ”

Chanyeol let go but not before delivering words that stung.

“Yes. I can’t do anything about it. And whose fault do you think it was?”

“Mine! mine, okay?! and I’m being punished for it already! Happy?”

Chanyeol sat there, grim as he realised what that implied. 

“No...” Was the only short and heavy reply he could give. Baekhyun walked away to fill in his own plate, as the hold that was keeping him back wasn’t there anymore. He walked with his back to the taller, eyes stinging from the effort he put in, to not shed tears. Once dinner was over, both of them found themselves in their own bed. 

It was an hour later, and Baekhyun was still touching and brushing the part on his wrist that was warm from the taller’s hold. He’d assumed the giant was asleep, but apparently not as he heard a throat being cleared in the background, more like gearing up to speak.

“Baekhyun... are you awake?”

“mm…” Baekhyun just hummed back the reply.

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?” The smaller’s curiosity had him sit up in bed.

“Of... never being able to play again..That can’t happen… I won’t let it happen, I can leave anything or anyone… but not Badminton.”

Baekhyun felt bad, he could hear the fear in the taller’s words. This was not the first conversation he wanted to have with the taller, but he realised how vulnerable this person was, at this moment.

“That won’t happen.” Baekhyun answered.

“How do you know?” Chanyeol sounded like a 4-year old, asking for validation

“Because... I just know” Baekhyun sighed as he saw the expressions on the giant’s face relax as soon as he said it. Baekhyun realised one more thing, it was how immediately after Chanyeol had started speaking, that Baekhyun had sat up only to give his full attention to the taller. Meanwhile the other was in bed, glaring and observing the ceiling of their very room.

“Okay, then I’ll believe you.” Baekhyun saw Chanyeol reply while finally closing his eyes. The giant made himself comfortable in bed as he probably tried to reach sleep. 

“Also, the next time someone bullies you, you call me. Okay?” The words pulled Baekhyun out from his thoughts, he just nodded but realised that Chanyeol probably couldn’t see so he croaked out a small yes. A cocky smile spread on the taller’s face which Baekhyun realised he missed. It was 2 weeks since he even saw Chanyeol make a remotely friendly expression. Sleep probably was not really that far away from Baekhyun tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days, Baekhyun expected for his presence to be noticed, but he was wrong. Chanyeol was in no way different than any other times, but at least he wasn’t hiding his face in the blanket like he always did. The smaller sighed. Today was the most difficult of all days. It was a Sunday, and it meant not having any classes. Kyungsoo, (Baekhyun’s usual escape from the world that he was ignored in) was at his boyfriend’s, which left him no choice but to stay home. He turned to see that Chanyeol was still in bed, reading a comic.

“Uh...What do you want for breakfast?” 

Chanyeol partially gazed at him, and went back to looking at his comic. Baekhyun guessed that they hadn’t progressed much.

“I’d like grilled cheese with bacon” The taller chided, catching the pink haired poodle by surprise. The smile that ran across the smaller’s face could easily compare to the brightness of the sun.

“Of course!” He replied with enthusiasm, but it soon came to a still, when he realised Healthie’ most probably did not have what Chanyeol wanted.

“Uh..Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there any place you usually get your grilled cheese sandwich from?”

“Yes..my own kitchen”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun took way longer than Chanyeol expected, for the smaller to finally realise that he was teasing him.

“I am just teasing you, Well, you’d promised you’d make meals” Chanyeol tried to save himself.

“I know..but your mom..”

“Eating ‘normal’ one day is alright”

“Okay! I’ll get to work then!” The enthusiasm was back as the poodle ran all around and outside to get the supplies.

In no time, plates were presented and the masterchef stood towering over the tall person, (the irony), waiting for approval. Chanyeol took one bite out of the sandwich and his eyes rolled back in.

“Ah...so good” He quietly muttered. Baekhyun smiled ear to ear and went to eat his own.

The giant gulped down almost 3 of the heavily cheese stuffed sandwiches and a buttload of bacon. Baekhyun smiled after every munch. There wasn’t much interaction, but it was enough to make him feel good. While Chanyeol sat in his place looking around, not knowing what to do with his greasy fingers. He looked around but the tissues were far away. So he did what was not expected of him, wiped them on his shirt, he anticipated a grossed out groan from Baekhyun, but the smaller kept shut.

“You’re not going to make a fuss about it?”

“Well, as long as it’s not my shirt” Baekhyun giggled, earning himself an eye roll.

Soon the silent breakfast was over. Chanyeol slowly and painfully stood up, he used his walker to help guide him through the way. Like every day, the walker got stuck between the bathroom doors and the taller groaned. Loud noises of him trying to get it free, followed. 

“Do..you maybe want me to help?” Baekhyun gulped, wondering where this sudden courage came from. Just because he was asked to make breakfast today, did not mean he’d be allowed to do anything and everything he wanted. (sadly, all that he wanted was only to help the man in front of him)

When Baekhyun got no answer in return, he went back to clear up the table and the kitchen, the noises continued, this time though, it took longer for them to reduce. Baekhyun peeked from the kitchen and saw that the taller was still stuck. He kept mum because his previous attempt to help was ignored

“Uh...Baekhyun…” He heard the rough voice again, his gut clenching as he anticipated.

“Uh...I’d take you up on your offer..” Chanyeol continued.

“Huh?” Baekhyun asked confused

“To..help? Right now, you just.. Okay, nevermind”

“No nonono! I’ll be right there” A few dish clanks later, Baekhyun was in front of him, slowly picking up the walker to push it to the side. He then supported Chanyeol by holding him by the waist slowly moving to guide the taller inside.

“Are you sure you wanna help..?” Chanyeol asked while avoiding eye contact.

“What do you mean?” (Was there more?)

“Uh..I was planning to wash my hair, but I usually can’t because there are too many things to hold onto in order to support myself.”

Baekhyun did not know whether his face gave away what went through his mind, but he quickly nodded as if understanding the situation and slowly guided Chanyeol inside. Their bathroom was a two in one, i.e the toilet was attached, so after making sure that Chanyeol was tightly holding onto the door, Baekhyun moved to put down the seat of the commode. 

“What are you doing?” The taller rasped, confused.

“Well, washing your hair will take time, plus you’re too tall for me to reach, so..why don’t you sit on the commode, it’ll be easier..”

Chanyeol realised what the shorter said made complete sense, he cursed himself for not figuring something as easy as this before. It could have saved him the trouble of lining his foot with plastic to protect it from water. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was back in a second, next to Chanyeol supporting him again, guiding him towards the seat. 

Baekhyun’s face flushed when he looked over at the giant sitting, he moved cautiously, hands lightly feathering over the other’s shirt to pull it up. Chanyeol was caught off guard too, but looked away so as to not make it even more awkward. Baekhyun’s fingers shivered a tiny bit when they accidentally touched the smooth raw skin of the other. He suddenly jerked back, making even Chanyeol jump in his seat. Eventually he successfully pulled it off the taller. The next were the pants, his fingers slowly inched towards the other’s buckle, when Chanyeol caught his wrist.

“Ah.. I think I’ll do it..” Chanyeol quickly justified.

Baekhyun moved back, as if he was burnt where he was touched.

“O-of course, I’ll just go and change into something different too.” The smaller announced.

The giant nodded as he saw the puppy quickly rush out. Chanyeol did not even realise he let out the breath he was holding all this while. He did not know why he’d taken in a sharp breath when the smaller absentmindedly touched him, in the first place. Maybe being deprived of social/physical contact, made him even more conscious of his surroundings. 

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun, but choked when he saw the version of his roommate that walked in. Baekhyun stood in front of him, cheeks tinted bright, in short cheerleader shorts, without a shirt. YES, without a fucking shirt.

“Uh.I thought it’d be better to not wear a shirt since it’ll get wet anyway.” Baekhyun fumbled around answering even before the taller could ask. 

“Are you going to bathe with your boxers on?” Baekhyun asked when he realised the giant was not completely naked. (Thank god!)

When the taller only nodded without so much as an eye contact, Baekhyun’s heart constricted a bit but he moved along to wrap the giant’s bandaged leg in a plastic to protect it from becoming wet, then he placed it on a small stool for support. “Lets begin then!” He muttered more to himself as he finally started dowsing the taller with water.

Even though it hardly took 15mins to wash and shampoo the taller’s hair, everytime Baekhyun scraped the scalp with his fingers, he felt that this was too intimate for him. Maybe even Chanyeol was weirded out because the taller hardly said anything. Baekhyun’s hands slowly moved to lather the taller’s back and chest with soap, when Chanyeol grunted a little as he felt his nipples being touched. However, he maintained his poise. Within a few moments Baekhyun was done and also aware of how conscious he was, while bathing someone else, especially when that someone was Chanyeol. His eyes ever so often travelled over the chiselled body of the taller, not missing out the huge bulge that the tight shorts failed to hide. Baekhyun would’ve continued bathing the taller, if not for the soft sneeze the other let out from sitting drenched in cold water for too long. The smaller quickly sped out to get a towel.

“Just give it to me, I’ll call you again, once I’m done with cleaning -everything-” Chanyeol said while pointing at the towel.

Baekhyun’s eyes cascaded back to the bulge, shamelessly looking at the -everything- Chanyeol had just mentioned. The smaller gulped as he quickly threw the towel in the other’s hand and sped away. Chanyeol sat there confused for a while but shrugged it off as some weird ‘Baekhyun’ behaviour. 

10 minutes later, Baekhyun heard the raspy voice calling out for him, so he went back, slowly peeking inside to see Chanyeol standing up, with a towel tight around his waist. His -everything- not as clearly visible as before. The shorter moved to quickly put forth his hand for support and Chanyeol grabbed it while being led out till the bathroom door, where his walker currently stood. 

“Be careful, it’s wet, you might slip.” Baekhyun warned as he supported the other’s weight one step at a time. Chanyeol was too heavy for the smaller, hence it took them around 5 mins to successfully get him to the door. Once the man laid hands on his walker, he was back to the ricketty noises, walking towards his own bed. Baekhyun scurried alongside to open the taller’s closet.

“What do you think you are doing?” Even though the words could offend someone, the tone with which Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun could only hear curiosity.

“Just.. getting your clothes, it was probably exhausting for you right now..so..”

“Exhausting? Are you kidding me? I have an injury... I’m not disabled.” Baekhyun could not detect the way the tone had changed, so he continued.

“Well, till you have the injury.. you are” He turned, after having carefully picked a warm soft sweatshirt and a pair of shorts and boxers. When he faced Chanyeol, the way the taller looked at him, clearly meant he had misspoken. Baekhyun shrunk into himself as he offered the clothes he’d select, Chanyeol whisked them off, his actions not very polite.

Baekhyun walked back, lips in a soft pout as he took a place on his bed, eyes time and again wandering over to the huge giant body wriggling in front of him, trying to wear those clothes. 

“Do you want..some help?”

“I think, you’ve helped enough for the day” A grumpy reply was thrown back at him.

Baekhyun sighed as his fingers started scratching their dry tips, trying to realise what he said wrong. His mind flashed back to the previous night where Chanyeol suddenly seemed low spirited about the entire ordeal. He finally realised how insecure the taller was about the injury. He slowly thought back to all the times and moments Chanyeol got irritated over small futile things as if his anger had no outlet to let itself out anymore. He glanced over once again watching Chanyeol make a face over his taking forever to slide over the wrapped leg. Baekhyun sprung over to tug at the jeans as he pulled them upwards to help.

“I thought I told you..I don’t need you..”

“Sometimes...sometimes it’s okay to need help. It’s not a weakness.” The smaller muttered as he successfully helped the taller with his struggle. Chanyeol looked at him, his expression not readable. Baekhyun moved back when he realised his job was done.

“About what I said earlier..about the injury..I didn’t realise..” Baekhyun tried when he heard a snigger.

“Why are you apologizing? You weren’t wrong..” Chanyeol said his voice nowhere near convinced of what he himself said.

“This is just temporary Chanyeol, you are going to recover, many people have such injuries! You’ll be up in no time.”

“Do you..know what it means to be an athlete?” Chanyeol’s question caught the smaller off guard. When silence was all he got, Chanyeol continued.

“Even when I was in the best condition, I could not miss a single day of practise, a single day of training, not because someone forced me, but because I knew what a difference even a day made.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet even though he knew Chanyeol was expecting a reaction, however the other continued when he did not get any.

“This..this injury is taking away months of my life. I won’t be able to walk properly even after recovering, I will still have to go through rehab, I will still have to learn from the basics, like a child, I will have to learn all over again- how to walk!”

Baekhyun shrunk into himself as he heard the worries that probably attacked Chanyeol every night.

“All these years I spent training my body..moulding it..yet all the efforts wasted with a single injury. My body will have to learn how to ‘walk’ again! Do you know how that’s going to affect my entire career? What if..My ligaments never heal? What if I can’t ever walk properly again, What if I never run again? Never play badminton again?”

Chanyeol’s every question made his voice sound even more panicked and scared. Baekhyun didn’t realise when he’d walked over to the other, but he slowly stretched to reach the hand that was clawing on the bed sheet. Softly clutching it into his own, he sighed again.

“That..will never happen. Didn’t I say that yesterday already?”

Baekhyun’s calm voice and warm touch made Chanyeol look at him, no matter how much he forced himself, Baekhyun could clearly see the tinge of fright and the glint of tears in the taller’s eyes.

“It’s an injury, you’re going to work just as hard as you did before to defeat it and get back on court! Do you hear me?” Baekhyun earnestly asked and Chanyeol droopily nodded.

Seeing that his job was done, Baekhyun tried to let go off the hand, but Chanyeol clutched it in return pulling him to a stop. The smaller looked at him confused so the grip slowly released its hold.

“You’re quite good at..martial arts?” Chanyeol rasped trying his best to change the topic.

“I learned Hapkido to protect myself when I was a kid.” Baekhyun gulped as he answered..

“Then why do you still get beaten up?”

“Who said I get beaten up?” Baekhyun asked with a flair of arrogance.

“Aren’t you getting bullied at college?”” Chanyeol asked, rolling his eyes.

“Bullied is being pranked on or being set up, no one is actually physically coming to beat me or something.” 

“Oh..okay...in case you run into any trouble, you can always call Jongdae, he’s my bro, he’ll help.”

“I just told you, I don’t need help.”

“Sometimes..Sometimes it’s okay to need help. It’s not a weakness” Chanyeol rasped, his voice cocky. Baekhyun made a face after he realised his own lines were used to shut him up.

“Fine, give me Jongdae’s number then?”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, eyes suspicious.

“How am I supposed to ask him for help without his number?”

“You don’t need his number for that, just..call /me/, I’ll tell him,” Chanyeol fidgeted while pouting.

Although confused Baekhyun nodded and walked back to his own bed, piling on books that he probably needed to study. He noticed Chanyeol was still looking his way, as if not knowing if he should say anything. Baekhyun grunted, catching the taller’s attention.

“What is it that you wanna say?” the smaller inquired.

“If Prof. Kang troubles you again..you can ask Jongdae for help too.”

**Arc 3**

//Look in the mirror, that’s your competition- Eric Thomas//

Every time the racquet smashed a shuttle to the ground, the whipping sounds from the force with which it hit, vibrated in every molecule of Baekhyun’s body. Not a single player on the court currently could measure and live up to the grace of Chanyeol’s movements. It had been almost a month and a half since Chanyeol was on bed rest and to be honest, Baekhyun actually missed having to tramp over everyone running back at wee hours to scold the taller and send him back home. His student council duties had also reduced, as most of them included dealing with the problems or annoyances that usually /Chanyeol/ created. The tricks and the bullies who troubled him were also reducing, it was as if even Chanyeol’s fans were beginning to forget him. It burned somewhere deep inside when he thought of it.

“Baekhyun-ssi, what are you doing here?” Kris asked, surprising the smaller.

“K-kris..hello!” Baekhyun, who was gulping water, choked, before replying.

“Do you want to come in?” the taller offered.

“N-no..no.. I was just checking if you guys were tidying up, it is almost time,” Baekhyun muttered, while glancing over to his watch. Kris chuckled a bit before replying.

“You don’t need to worry, we’ve been closing the court on time for a month or more now that Chanyeol isn’t there to boss us around.”

Baekhyun just supplied a fake laugh, not knowing what would be a befitting reply. Kris kept looking at the smaller, while he stared past him, at the team that did not carry the same poise as it would’ve if Chanyeol was standing on the court right now.

“Listen..Baekhyun..”

Kris tried to gain the shorter’s attention when sudden rickety noises and a few girl’s fangirling caught both their ears. Baekhyun got distracted and turned around to be suprised by who was standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” The shorter asked, surprised, completely forgetting that Kris had called him.

Chanyeol suddenly looked up from his walker, his eyes landing on Baekhyun and then on the person next to him. The shorter could easily see the foul mood emerge from a single glance to his own right.

“What are -you- doing here?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, while sneering at Kris.

“I ..w-was...just-” Baekhyun stammered not knowing what to say.

“Seems like you are recovering well.” Kris saved Baekhyun and jumped into the conversation.

Chanyeol did not even look towards the direction from where the voice came, as he realised that his juniors had already noticed his presence and were quickly making their way towards him. Baekhyun felt out of place but as people shuffled closer, he moved to give them space and so did Kris. Buttload of questions and sighs made their way into the conversations as all enquired about their favourite senior. Baekhyun stood at the back, rubbing his arm as he watched Chanyeol smile and sweetly reply to all.

“He’s always been like this, always hogging the attention,” Kris whispered only for Baekhyun to hear.

The shorter glanced up at the other only because he was surprised that there was someone who actually did not favour the taller. When he turned to look back, he felt a shiver run down his spine as his eyes caught Chanyeol’s glaring into his. The fierce look made the smaller shrink into himself. The loud smack however had his attention spiralling back to the scene. 

In their excitement, one junior apparently ended up pushing Chanyeol’s walker, making him tumble on the ground. Baekhyun noticed the sore expression on the taller’s face and was quick to move and reach beside him.

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded hoarse and scared.

The taller only nodded, as Baekhyun pulled him back up. His face still smiling as he limped with the help of the walker and Baekhyun’s support and soon bid everyone a goodbye. Baekhyun kept quiet as he noticed how Chanyeol kept limping without even looking up, trusting Baekhyun to direct him in the right direction. 

“Cut it out!” Baekhyun breathed out through his teeth. All he got in return was a sadistic laugh.

“Isn’t it funny? I can’t even stand without this fucking..thing”

Baekhyun sighed as his hand went to hold onto Chanyeol’s arm.

“You need to stop thinking of yourself that way! If you want to recover, you need to be positive about the whole thing!”

Chanyeol disregarded Baekhyun as he continued dragging himself to a different direction.

“Where are we going?”

“We are not going anywhere, I am going back to our room”

“Noooo, why? You’ve seen the light, finally, after days! You can’t go home now.”

“Oh and how are you gonna stop me? Kick me again?”

“That was uncalled for…”

Baekhyun pouted as he complained, his attention for a while was on their conversation and that’s why he did not really notice the taller, as he did now. Chanyeol was standing weird.

“Why are you standing that way after every step?”

“What way?” Chanyeol faked ignorance.

“It’s the same way you stand after you realise you walked and got everything you needed from the fridge, only to realise you forgot something and are too tired to walk back.” Baekhyun spoke without taking a breath.

Chanyeol stood there surprised as he glanced at the smaller, the glance turning to a stare, soon to only be caught by Baekhyun.

“What’s the matter?” The soft voice asked.

“Ah..I’m just amazed that you noticed me that much.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded just as surprised as he looked.

“Who said I noticed you..it’s just you pick up things when you share a home with someone.” 

“Geez, did you just call our dorm room, a ‘home’?” Chanyeol was even more stunned now.

“Shut up! And tell me what’s wrong.” Baekhyun quarrelled back not knowing what else to say. 

“Haha! Okay.. fine, it’s just that my body isn’t used to this much movement, so..I’m tired” 

The last part was whispered and Baekhyun realised how ashamed Chanyeol felt to actually say it. Chanyeol was definitely stupid.

“Then, why don’t we sit here for a while?” Baekhyun offered as he pointed over to a few benches next to the corridor. 

“Don’t you have class?” Chanyeol enquired even though the ricketty noises were already indicating his slick-less movements towards the bench.

“It’s just Prof. Kang’s I can bunk…” Baekhyun said it really quietly but with the way Chanyeol looked at him before sitting indicated that he’d heard it. Chanyeol tapped the bench next to him and Baekhyun flocked over.

“It’s really fascinating how even normal things like sitting on this bench or just noticing things around the places you used to usually visit can make you happy, side effects of when you spend almost 45 days cooped at home” Chanyeol talked to himself and no one in particular while Baekhyun just listened.

They sat in complete silence for a while, Chanyeol looking around, breathing in the air loudly as if trying to play a protagonist in a kdrama, at the same time throwing smiles at whoever recognized him. Baekhyun just sat along, hands on his thighs not knowing what to do with them.

“It felt nice seeing the badminton court after so long.” Chanyeol spoke again.

“Yeah, they repainted the court lines you were cribbing about” Baekhyun smiled.

“They obviously had to do it now, when I can’t play so that when I return..they’ll be faded again” Chanyeol hmphed like a kid which made Baekhyun giggle.

“Do they close the court on time now?” The taller wondered

“Yes! Everyday for almost 40 days now!”

“Huh..dimwitted low lifes.”

“Excuse me?”Baekhyun asked, shocked and annoyed. Chanyeol just looked back at him with his big eyes and giggled.

“I miss the court” He sighed again.

“You’ll be there, on it, in no time.” Baekhyun supplied looking at the other with pure confidence.

Chanyeol just laughed, as he tried to take in all the interactions that were happening in this place that he was at right now, to remember for whenever he got bored or annoyed at home.

“So..I know we don’t really talk much but..I never asked you..what you wanted to be or do in life? Like my dream is pretty much in front of you, I wanna play.. For..I guess forever....What about you?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, Baekhyun’s insides tightened, this being the first time ever that a friend or colleague took an interest in him. He was exhilarated but he fidgeted with his own answer because he knew he’d just end the conversation with his reply.

“I don’t..know.. I don’t know what I really want to be” Baekhyun answered slowly while looking at Chanyeol to see how he dulled the one chance at a normal conversation.

“You’ll know..in no time” The taller smiled as he re-quoted Baekhyun again, earning himself a giggle as well.

“Uh.. while we’re on the topic of talking..I heard that you lost..your sponsorship..are you okay?” Baekhyun decided to be brave for once.

“Am I that popular that people even talk about this now?” Chanyeol chuckled dryly.

“Chanyeol….”

“Fine..yes, they dropped me. I mean, can’t really blame them, the matches are happening soon, and I am not even in the position to tour around my own room or the college.”

“But… you know if you try.. Maybe..”

“No, Baekhyun, it won’t, I put in years of my life to get to this stage, I won’t just get back to it that quick..”

“You’re such a cry baby!”

“Excuse me?” It was Chanyeol’s turn to be shocked now as Baekhyun giggled.

“You just need to stop..saying you can’t do it.. You can! And I’m going to help you because I know you can!”

“You’re gonna help me? Why? ” Chanyeol snorted.

“Because I am a nice person!” Baekhyun stood up smiling as he offered a hand to the other. Chanyeol rolled his eyes but gave in and was pulled up to stand too.

“So what’s next on Chanyeol’s day out?”

“I really do not have anything planned, I don’t mind sitting here all day, it’s refreshing enough..”

“Then let’s do that!” Baekhyun smiled, as he plopped back onto the bench, patting it for the taller to take a seat as well.

\-------------

“Baekhyun, I already told you that I’d give it to you, if you only tell me why!” Kyungsoo sighed loudly as he repeated the same words for the last time.

“Why are you being so difficult?” Baekhyun complained as he sat on the floor, chin on the sofa that Kyungsoo was currently sitting on.

“I am not being difficult, I am just curious!” Kyungsoo gasped loudly as if to blame a horror onto the other.

“I just need his advice on something..” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Something being..?” kyungsoo was adamant and to be real, Baekhyun was not surprised.

“SomethingBeingHelpingChanyeolOut.” Baekhyun managed without a breath, betting that Kyungsoo probably didn’t get him.

“Oh? You and Chanyeol are friends now?” Kyungsoo asked, with not a hint of interest as he flapped through the pages of his notebook.

“What the hell? This you understand but you lost at Chinese whispers at family game night!?” Baekhyun wailed.

“Baekhyun...you tricked me into family game night!”

“Because you’re my only friend!”

“Stop guilt tripping me! And changing the topic..”

“Fine..We all know Jongin’s really good at what he does and well, Chanyeol might make better progress if you know, your boyfriend had a look at him, I’ll pay too!”

“You better pay him! No boyfriend of mine is helping any one, not even my best friend, free of cost!” Kyungsoo glared as Baekhyun just mumbled. They were at their mini argument when suddenly the door opened and Jongin walked in .

“Jongin! Why are you an hour early?” Kyungsoo sat up straight.

“Got off early..uh..hey Baekhyun…”

“Jonnnnggiinnnnn!” Baekhyun droned around the taller, like a butterfly making the other laugh while Kyungsoo continued his glare game.

“I need your help” The smaller giggled as he jumped like a koala onto the other’s back. Jongin was Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, they’d started dating a few years back, the two were colony friends and eventually became lovers. Jongin, however was a good 6 years older than them both and treated Baekhyun like a small kid, what irony, since Baekhyun had clearly heard what the taller could do to his best friend from the noises he’s trespassed by once. Jongin was also a physiotherapist and currently a resident doctor at a nearby hospital.

“Hands off my boyfriend!” Kyungsoo grumbled, but Baekhyun knew the tone, he was not even bothered.

“I’ve been begging Kyungsoo to give me your new number for an hour and he just won't.” Baekhyun complained, completely ignoring Kyungsoo.

“You know where I live and work, next time he tries to annoy you, just come over!” Jongin grinned as he continued walking, he gave Baekhyun a piggyback ride to the fridge as he pulled out a water bottle to gulp down some water.

“Baekhyun, stop troubling him, he’s probably already tired from work.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded annoyed now, however his face was expressionless.

“So what do you need my help with?” Jongin asked, ignoring his boyfriend this time.

“My friend..er.. roommate has recently had an injury and he’s going through some shit, see it’s because he’s a sportsman that it’s taken a toll on him, plus he has a competition coming up soon so, I thought maybe, some exercises will help..you know keep him on track”

“Is it a fracture?” 

“No, it’s a ligament tear but it's already been about 2 months now, I thought if we start early, he would be able.. to you know, catch up.”

Jongin nodded as if deep in thought while Baekhyun just looked at him hopefully.

“Cool, let’s go take a look right now!”

“Really?” Baekhyun squealed, almost choking Jongin as he was still on his back. The taller nodded, wheezing from the lack of air. 

“Stop choking him and get off him!” Kyungsoo finally bursted.

“No, my room is just 2 minutes away! Jongin is gonna take me there right?” Baekhyun hit the other with his entire set of puppy eyes and Jongin was too kind to refuse. He gave the smaller a piggy-back ride all the way back, while Kyungsoo sat behind cursing at the two. 

Baekhyun giggled all the way, he really adored Jongin as a human being. The man was so kind hearted and soft and actually worked to make people better, Kyungsoo had struck a deal with the lord. The mother fucker totally did nothing to deserve this Greek god. Jongin easily opened the door to the smaller’s room because he knew Baekhyun’s habit of having the same password for every other thing.

“How many times have I told you to not keep the same password for everything Byun Baekhyun?” Jongin scolded the other as he walked in with a koala on his back, not realising how Chanyeol was caught off guard by the two. Baekhyun just giggled but as soon as he saw Chanyeol looking at them weirdly, he jumped off Jongin, making the other wobble from the sudden push. Jongin managed to stand straight looking up confused but he finally noticed Baekhyun’s line of sight and smiled at the other tall man looking at them suspiciously. 

“Oh..you must be Chanyeol..” Jongin bowed as he looked over at Chanyeol’s leg, while the other returned his gesture.

“Uh..ha..ha..Chanyeol..uh this is Jongin..I uh..asked him..uh..” Baekhyun tried, but something in Chanyeol’s gaze was different and apparently Baekhyun knew him so well now, that he had realised it too. Meanwhile, Jongin just looked at Baekhyun surprised, as he chuckled.

“You seem like you need more help than he does, go get yourself and even him some water, I’ll inspect his plaster till then.” Jongin’s voice sounded more mature than ever as Baekhyun quickly nodded and left the other two.

“Hello Chanyeol, I’m a physiotherapist, Baekhyun asked me if I could-” 

“Are you guys dating?” Chanyeol blatantly asked, not letting Jongin even complete his statement, the doctor was taken back by a little, but laughed it off, trying to irritate the other as he went back to inspect the plaster.

“Baekhyun said it’s already been 2 months, I think you should be able to walk without the support of a walker now, with the plaster on of course.” Jongin merely placed forth a speculation but he heard Baekhyun reply as he emerged with two glasses of water.

“No, he hasn’t let go off his walker yet.” Baekhyun offered a glass of water to Chanyeol and his own, to Jongin, when Jongin declined he had it himself. No one noticed Chanyeol’s grip on the glass tightening, however Jongin did notice how the taller glared at him through the glass even when he was gulping it down. The doctor chuckled from the obvious speculation. He got up and walked over to the door he’d just entered from. 

“Baekhyun, come here” Jongin ordered, Baekhyun’s pinkish locks twirled as did he, when he looked at Jongin confused. The smaller however followed. Chanyeol looked at the two not knowing what to expect.

“Chanyeol, you're done with 2 months of rest already, you should be able to walk over without the walker, at least try to reach us.” Jongin urged. Chanyeol looked at him, unsure of what to do. 

“At least try..” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol’s ears twitched just like a dog’s. Jongin almost chuckled but stopped himself. Chanyeol looked at them both and finally slowly and heavily, unsure while being scared stood up. He slowly stretched his injured foot ahead scared of how much pain the pressure would bring him. Eyes tight shut, he tried to move ahead, but his balance was weak from the ankle not being used for too long and hence he wobbled, thankfully not bad enough to fall.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called out, forcing the taller to open his eyes, however all he saw was the hand that was holding Baekhyun back from coming ahead and helping him. Chanyeol usually was a practical guy, but the scene somehow for no apparent reason annoyed him. He moved, without really thinking much of his injury. Three strides and he was already in front of the other two, Jongin’s lips twitched while Baekhyun’s were eyes filled with raw awe.

“You did it!” The smaller rejoiced, however the only thing Chanyeol did was whisk the other hand that was holding Baekhyun, away. The smaller was too happy to even notice but Jongin did. Chanyeol clearly missed out on the sly smirk Jongin sent his way because his chest was now bursting with rainbows and sunshine, because apparently Baekhyun was so happy that he had jumped into Chanyeol’s arms to hug him. Chanyeol’s breath was stolen and Jongin was surprised too. However, thinking that Baekhyun’s enthusiasm may not be easy for the taller to handle as he’d just started walking, Jongin held onto the smaller’s shoulder, trying to pull him back.

“Calm down Baekhyun he just started walking, you might make him lose his balance-” Jongin was midway when once again, Chanyeol made his intentions clear as his lose hands moved around the warm happy body in his embrace only to tighten around its waist as if hiding Baekhyun from the world. Jongin stopped, too shocked at Chanyeol’s bold move. Baekhyun’s happiness was replaced by breathlessness, his heart almost shooting through the roof when his senses filled with Chanyeol’s musky scent. Realising that the jumping puppy had suddenly stopped, Chanyeol let go, his arms dropping down. Baekhyun stilled and moved a little out of the hold too, his face flushed already to the roots as he looked up to see the taller looking straight at him. Jongin cleared his throat and Baekhyun quickly moved a few more steps back. Chanyeol bit his inner cheek, annoyed at Jongin, he did not even know this guy, but he already hated him.

“Uh..You seem to be already in a good condition to get the plaster off, so..for 5 days, you’ll come over and we’ll practise walking without any support and that means you too Baekhyun are not allowed to lend him any!” Jongin chuckled as he realised Baekhyun could get even redder. Chanyeol stood straight, face not even twitching.

“After 5 days, we’ll take off the plaster and start training you to get your body in shape and ready to take up tasks” Jongin spoke seriously, while Baekhyun earnestly nodded through it all. Chanyeol nodded too.

“Uh..How much would your fees be?” Chanyeol asked as he scratched his scalp.

“Oh, don’t sweat it, you're Baekhyun’s friend, I’ll take care of it!” Jongin chuckled, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. The annoyed feeling, especially directed towards Jongin, was back at the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach, Actually it’d never left.

“But...Kyung-” Baekhyun tried but was shushed by Jongin, with a finger to his lips. Even Baekhyun was surprised by this sudden advance. Chanyeol soundlessly gritted through his teeth, not knowing why his hand was itching to hit something, rather someone. Meanwhile, Jongin threw Chanyeol a look, finger still placed lightly on those soft lips as he smirked.  
“See you tomorrow!” Jongin reminded again, moving back as Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol’s jaw was tight but he replied with a single nod as well.

The last thought Jongin had before leaving was that, even the Netflix shit he paid for was not as interesting as what he’d just seen. He was going to enjoy these sessions to the core.

**Arc 4**

//If you never try, you’ll never know.// - Coldplay

“Yes, Mom, I have thought this through,” Chanyeol tiredly explained into his phone for the 3rd time as Baekhyun sat with his back to him, folding some clothes. The smaller could hear only one side’s replies but figured out what the conversation was about.

“I already told you that he’s much better than Dr. Won, and I have already started walking without support. He even said the plaster can be removed tomorrow” Chanyeol irritatedly replied again, Baekhyun bit his lip, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation as much as he could.

“No mom, it’s not because I’m too eager to play, he really is a good doctor.” Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun’s eyes went a little comically wide as he realised this was the first time Chanyeol had openly complimented Jongin. As Baekhyun’s thoughts played hide and seek, Chanyeol had apparently already cut the call and went back to lazing around on his bed.

“Everything cool?” Baekhyun cleared his throat when he realised how squeaky the question sounded. Chanyeol just slightly nodded.

“You’re excited about tomorrow?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded more excited than the generic reply that Chanyeol gave him, but Baekhyun knew otherwise, he'd seen Chanyeol scribble about it in his notes, almost counting the days till his plaster came off. 

It had been 4 days since Chanyeol had begun going to Jongin, he had no classes to worry about so his visits were scheduled to be every other day, Baekhyun accompanied him whenever he got a chance. His heart twinged a bit whenever Chanyeol declined his presence. He was still happy that he could at least see him recovering, even if it was just a bit everyday. Clear signs were Chanyeol’s stamina which was already beginning to build, he was now already walking around with the cast, without a worry in the world. Tomorrow was the day it would finally come off and they were both equally excited.

The awaited day came earlier than when Chanyeol had expected, and it was probably because he hadn’t slept a wink. He limped his way into the clinic, a tad bit annoyed when Jongin’s face lit up seeing the person next to him. He really disliked the atmosphere every time Baekhyun came over to one of his appointments, something about Jongin's assholish smirk irritated him to the max. However, he could not decline that the guy was really good at his profession. Chanyeol was a walking example, literally, his body had loosened up quite a bit over time, with just minor exercises.

“Ready Yeollie?” Jongin called out stretching the name, knowing how much it irritated the other, Baekhyun looked around like a puppy wondering when these two got close enough to call each other by pet names. 

“Shut up” was Chanyeol’s curt reply as he sat onto the platform, next to the doctor’s desk making Jongin pout and Baekhyun giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” Jongin asked, a devilish smirk coming over his face as he walked over to Baekhyun and began poking him in the stomach. Baekhyun's squeals were loud and refreshing, but not every person in the room was amused with them.  
.  
“You guys are too noisy, and if you’re going to waste my time today, maybe I’ll come again some other time,” Chanyeol interrupted the banter making Jongin snigger.

“What a buzzkill.” Jongin walked over, inspecting the plaster for a minute, before moving back. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both looked at him confused, when a young man walked in with a saw-like weapon. Chanyeol’s scared glance fell over Baekhyun, who looked back at him with just the same expression.

“Stop looking so scared. This is Xiumin, he will be cutting your plaster open, don’t worry it will not cut your skin, nor will it hurt.” Jongin assured. Baekhyun breathed in, while Chanyeol still didn’t look very convinced. 

“You’re not gonna do it yourself?” Chanyeol’s voice gave away the anxiety that had already climbed up his system.

“Awww.” Jongin cooed, but still signaled for his assistant to begin. As Xiumin walked closer to the giant, Baekhyun quickly moved over next to Chanyeol, grabbing onto his palm and diverting his attention. Chanyeol looked at him trying to smile back, but failed when the sound of the cutter, like a dentist’s vacuum buzzed throughout the room. Involuntarily Chanyeol’s hand tightened around Baekhyun’s and the smaller let it. 

“It’s all going to be alright” was all that Baekhyun chanted as he saw Chanyeol’s eyes shut tight when the blade finally started cutting through the plaster. Initially it was all going well, when suddenly Chanyeol yelped about it being too hot and burning his skin, Baekhyun panicked and continuously called for Jongin to look into it too. Finally after constant urging, Jongin moved in to help, only to realise that Xiumin had indeed been a little careless with the blade’s proximity to the skin. It was nothing very serious, just a little burnt skin that would peel out eventually without any pain. Jongin however took over and proceeded with the left over plaster.

“It’s nothing, the blade doesn’t actually cut through the plaster but melts it, your skin just got a little burnt, but it’s not a degree burn, nothing to worry about, some cream and it’ll be fine in 2-3days.” Jongin continued scribbling on his notepad as he spoke.

“YOU SAID IT WON’T HURT!” Came the loud accusation, which shocked both Jongin as well as Chanyeol. The doctor let go off his pen only to see a fuming Baekhyun right in front of him.

“Y-you said it won’t hurt at all! His skin got burnt! And you say it’s nothing? Even his mom was worried that everything was happening too soon…” Baekhyun fretted about, not bothering about the way he looked.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol tried as he realised that even Jongin looked a little hurt and annoyed. Baekhyun continued his rant until Chanyeol saw the doctor get up and stop the other by suddenly gripping onto his shoulders.

“I get it that you’re worried about him, but you have no right to question me at my job. If you still have doubts, you can leave.. I did not force him to be treated by me” Jongin sternly replied as he looked away, he knew what was coming. Baekhyun stood there silent for a second, before his eyes filled up with tears, his lips wobbling as he looked at Jongin and then at Chanyeol.

“ Baekhyun.. Come here” Chanyeol called him softly, patting the platform he sat on. Baekhyun looked at him, nodded and walked over while Jongin still stood there annoyed.

“Jongin..he’s just worried, you know how he is” Chanyeol tried, as he took back Baekhyun’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. He shook his head telling the smaller not to cry, so Baekhyun bit harder onto his lip and stopped the whimper that was coming next.The doctor finally sighed as he relaxed and moved back.

“Don’t worry these light burns are very common. Should we try standing up without a plaster for the first time?” Jongin only regarded Chanyeol and it resulted in Baekhyun’s lips wobbling again but Chanyeol only tightened his hold on the soft hand, while nodding at Jongin. The doctor walked closer to the two, slipping his hands around Chanyeol's waist, he slowly and carefully pulled Chanyeol off the platform and onto his own two feet. Chanyeol felt weird. His feet withholding his own weight without a plaster was a new feeling altogether, he felt wobbly, Jongin waited for a few seconds, and then let go, the second that happened Chanyeol’s balance crashed and he was about to slip, when even before Jongin could, Baekhyun jumped in to support him. The smaller looked down at the other’s feet and felt pain. The foot was way scaly, white and thinner than Chanyeol’s entire body. It looked as if it’d shrunk and only the bone was visible.

“Your muscle hasn’t been used for long so it’s very normal, it’s going to be wobbly and maybe a little painful for a while but that’s just your foot getting ready to make use of your ankle again.” Jongin calmly justified, as he walked back to get something. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was busy thinking about the sensation Baekhyun’s fingers left on his back as he was currently being supported by the small squirrel.

“Here, he is going to be your friend for a while” Jongin stood in front of them with a handsomely crafted cane. Chanyeol looked at it weirdly.

“No thanks, I’d look like a weird man.”

“Suit yourself. Do you want to walk around stuck to Baekhyun everywhere?” As soon as that was brought to attention, both of them pulled apart, Chanyeol steadying himself with the help of the platform. Two mins of careful thinking later, he finally accepted the stick and only then did Jongin show him a few more exercises as well as the right way to step forward so as to cause the least amount of discomfort. Chanyeol as well as Baekhyun paid close attention to all details. Once everything was done and sorted, Chanyeol finally asked, “So, we meet at the usual time tomorrow?”

“I think, with the exercises and the walking regime that I gave you,the progress can be determined only in a week or more,, so you can come back next week.” Jongin smiled warmly, but Chanyeol nodded a bit disappointed. Baekhyun’s lips were beginning to wobble again, blaming himself for the sudden change in schedule.

“J-Jongin..is it because of me..?” Baekhyun’s question was stopped midway by a sharp look from Jongin and Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun sadly as well. 

“No, I am not that unprofessional.” Jongin smiled again, the snarkiness in the reply being too much to be avoided. Soon the duo bid farewell to the doctor and were on their way out.

“Baekhyun..” Jongin called out and Baekhyun’s head whipped back.

“The coming week, the activities are quite strenuous, make sure he does not exert himself and try helping him with a heat compress or some massages from time to time.” The instructions were impersonal and concise. Baekhyun however, nodded vigorously

Once they were back in their room, Chanyeol’s cane noises took over his usual walker ones, Baekhyun slowly guided him over to the bed and quickly ran in to get his first aid. Chanyeol was confused and continued to be so when Baekhyun walked in with a bowl of water and a towel along with it.

“What are you doing!?” The taller suddenly shouted when he saw Baekhyun dip the towel in water and sit down next to his legs.

“Your leg’s been in the plaster for so long, the skin is all crumbly and dry. We need to wipe and clean it first, and then there’s that burn..” Baekhyun pointed over to the area on the shin, which was small but bright red.

“Stop it! Get away from there.! I’ll do it!” Chanyeol fidgeted as Baekhyun came closer.

“Stop being stupid.” Baekhyun muttered as he went ahead to try and wipe them, Chanyeol’s face twisted as he realised how disgusting this was but he did not hear a single squirm from the other. 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol’s heavy voice interrupted that smaller’s dedicated scrubbing session.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun’s reply was limited.

“Are you doing all this because you’re guilty or something..?” Chanyeol regretted as soon as he asked when he saw Baekhyun look up at him, fingers now silent on his leg, his lips wobbling again.

“No. no no no no, Please! Don’t cry.” Chanyeol quickly moved forward to squish the smaller’s face with his hands and brought it closer to his. They sat there for a whole long minute, Baekhyun’s eyes finally drying off the unshed tears as he took in the loud beating of his heart, something similar was happening to Chanyeol too. Out of pure involuntrance, their faces began inching closer, breaths mingling, gasps echoing and hearts thundering. However the movement was too good to last as the door burst open with an over the top happy Jongdae.

“Yo my man! I heard your plaster came off!! Oooooppps… did I come at a wrong time?” He asked, startled. The two had fully and completely flung apart, acting as if Jongdae was sprouting shit. The other giggled as he moved in and cosied into Chanyeol’s side talking about the college happenings while Baekhyun went back to scrubbing and carefully covering the burns with some cream.

\--------

It was the 5th day of Chanyeol’s walking practise. He’d insisted Baekhyun to bring him back to the college’s badminton court ,every day after college. That was the only place he liked walking in. Baekhyun had noticed that Chanyeol’s faith in himself was the reason the taller was doing even better than requested. It was just the 5th day and the wobbles had reduced. Chanyeol could now easily walk a tad bit faster than their goal that they’d set. Baekhyun worried now and then, as every night he looked at the swollen foot that the taller put on display, but he did his best to massage and reduce the giant’s burdens too. Initially, Chanyeol never let him touch his feet, but after a long call and a few sets of harsh words from Jongin, Baekhyun was allowed to.

However, something really weird was happening, over the past few days, Baekhyun had no idea why his heart went a little erratic or just thudded a bit too slow, all at the same time. This was happening to him right now as well, as he sat on the court sidelines watching Chanyeol in his badminton shoes and shorts, with a raquet and a feathery shuttle in his hand trying to practise his serves and hand techniques. The way Chanyeol glowed right now was even better than the glow ups he’d seen on the makeover reality shows. Chanyeol looked so happy to be able to go and practise his meagre movements on court.

“What are you staring and grinning so hard about?” The heavy voice asked him as a boom of the racquet hitting the shuttle gave a dramatic background effect.

“Nothing..just thinking about how my work doubled as soon as you came back.” Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol shot him a look. 

“So..how is the student council thing going?” Chanyeol tried the small talk, but Baekhyun knew his entire attention was on his practise.

“It’s… not bad, just the usual, just groundwork for me.” Even though Baekhyun said it lightly, anyone who knew him could hear his slight disappointment.

“Didn’t you want to help out with the preparations for the upcoming Badminton tournament?” Chanyeol paused his serve, his attention all on Baekhyun, making the smaller conscious.

“I did but...it’s fine it’s not like I was dying to do it.” The shorter dismissed the taller’s serious gaze on him.

“Come on, Baekhyun, sometimes if you don’t go ahead and say what you want, no one is going to take you seriously!” Chanyeol’s frustration was easy to notice. Baekhyun just shrugged.

“It’s alright. If I was good enough at my job, they’d consider me. I’m probably lacking in something” Baekhyun waited for a reply but all he got was a square faced expression with a tightened jaw.

“Are students still bullying you?”

“Uh..no not at all.”

“Baekhyun..”

“Fine, it’s just some of the stupid ones, nothing to worry about, they don’t do much!”

“Didn’t I tell you to call Jongdae!!?”

“I did!”

“What!? You called jongdae? Why didn’t you call me? Who gave you his number?” Chanyeol pouted, making the other giggle.

“Didn’t you just say you wanted me to call Jongdae?”

Chanyeol muttered something, before he powerfully tossed back the shuttle, making the smaller quiver. Though Chanyeol’s movements were limited, his arm strength was rightly still intact. Baekhyun gulped when he suddenly saw those muscles tightening.

“What about Prof. Kang?” It was a mere whisper but an empty court made everything audible. Baekhyun felt jittery. He quickly got up, complaining about how it was already close to bedtime and time for them to leave. He successfully pulled Chanyeol out at the same time avoiding the topic. Chanyeol did not press either. He was not worried, since for the past few days Baekhyun was stuck to him most of the time after classes, and he’d definitely realise if something was seriously wrong. He prided himself now with knowing Baekhyun well.

\-------

The week went by quickly and so did Chanyeol’s clinic visits, though Baekhyun accompanied him regularly now, the air between Jongin and Baekhyun was still a bit heavy. However, it was all forgotten when Jongin finally gave Chanyeol the green signal to enter the court officially and begin his training. Chanyeol was doing well too. Baekhyun would notice the hesitation in Chanyeol’s movements every now and then when it came to quick and sudden motions, but it was normal so he wasn’t stressed. Plus, no matter what he’s said before, having Jongin actually be the one handling Chanyeol’s progress was already a blessing to him.

It had been more than 3 months now that Chanyeol had finally started turning up for training sessions with his coach since his injury, the hoard of juniors rushed to him like plague. Baekhyun waved to Kris at the back who seemed a bit annoyed with the re-entry. Chanyeol’s coach, though worried, was pleased. Baekhyun saw him walk over to Chanyeol like a proud dad and hug him. 

The training began just as Baekhyun expected it to, with the tournament being just 2 months away, he knew they had to get to it quickly. The coach had instructed Chanyeol to focus on side exercises first to bring back his strength and only then enter the court officially. As Chanyeol had begun practising during college hours, Baekhyun did not really get time to be there everyday but today he was there right on time, after getting a message from Chanyeol.

PCY: 1st practice game today after 3 months! Coach is finally letting me play! A practise match at 2 :30 PM, be there. 

He didn’t even have to read the last part before he’d begun making his way down to the court. Only Chanyeol would message for a 2 30 match at 2 25! He huffed as he finally made his way through to the seats. Baekhyun was shocked with how filled the court was. Apparently he was wrong to think Chanyeol’s popularity had dwindled even by a bit, It would not be wrong to say that everyone had heard about the legendary Park Chanyeol making his comeback on the court. Baekhyun’s eyes finally caught the tall figure he’d been searching for, walking with a racquet in his firm grip. The taller looked around annoyed, disappointed and expressionless at the same time. He looked like he was looking for something, maybe his energy drink? Baekhyun quickly looked down to rile through his bag to check if he had any. He disappointedly looked back up after not finding any, only to realise that the giant was looking right at him, with a weird expression that Baekhyun had never seen. Park Chanyeol had a light soft small smile on his ever irritated face. Baekhyun got flustered as the people around started searching for the reason that had made the taller smile. They were not successful at the scavenge though as Baekhyun had shrunk so far into himself that it looked like it was maybe just a jacket someone left behind in the seat.

One of the juniors was announced to be the umpire, who then progressed to shush the loud crowd into silence. Baekhyun straightened up, his hands gripping onto his chair as he saw the opponent Chanyeol was against. Kris! This was ruthless! Chanyeol was playing after 3 months! His first time on the court, how could the coach pit him against his past equivalent!?

Baekhyun’s thoughts were brought to a pause as the umpire began the introductions.

“On my right, stands Park Chanyeol and to my left stands Kris Wu, what is it going to be, heads or tails?”

“Heads!” Both of them spoke at once and then grunted at each other.

“If it’s heads, it will be Chanyeol’s serve and if it’s Tails, Kris will be the one to start the game.” The umpire calmly announced, without so much as caring about the glare that Kris sent his way. It was a mere unimportant victory, that Chanyeol got his choice but even that made Baekhyun giddy with happiness for the taller. The coin flipped Heads, and Chanyeol won the toss. The first serve the taller played was like watching a peacock dance, smooth and beautiful. Kris could not even return it and the point was already Chanyeol’s without even moving an inch. Before the crowd could gasp, Baekhyun’s chest swelled with happiness and he cheered loudly, catching everyone off guard. Chanyeol looked his way too, surprised but happy, his tantalizing smirk was enough for Baekhyun to know that he’d realised who had just cheered. Baekhyun, if not flustered, was all red now. 

The game progressed, Chanyeol earning a few more points with mere services. The smirk intact as he looked over at Baekhyun at every possible point. The situation though changed, when Kris warmed up and now started playing the game, a bit more seriously. Baekhyun’s knuckles grew whiter as his heart dampened after every single shot that Chanyeol missed. The smirk on Chanyeol’s face was long gone, now before them stood a disheveled Chanyeol, sweating and huffing profusely, trying to just reach every shot fired his way and failing miserably as he was too slow. Baekhyun’s heart was thudding in his ears, as his eyes were already filled with tears, watching Chanyeol run around, miserably failing with a pained expression on his face, a clear sign of his foot acting up. Baekhyun could watch no more, as he shut his eyes, hearing sighs or people all around and Chanyeol’s cries of disappointment after every shot he could not return in this crucial point of the game. It was the game point(final point) when Baekhyun opened his eyes again, Chanyeol looked too spent up and baekhyun did not even know how he was holding himself up. Baekhyun saw it all in slow motion, when Kris smashed the shuttle right through to the other court and Chanyeol wailed loudly out of pure grief as he bent down and put his hands on his knees for support. Even though the crowd cheered for the win, everyone’s heart was silently hurting from seeing their favourite in this state.

“Game over, 21-6, Kris Wu won the game.” The umpire announced. Though Baekhyun was not a player, he knew that even practise matches were a game of three (i.e if the 1st two matches were won by both sides each and it was a tie). His heart pained thinking about having to watch the taller strive and stride painfully across the court even for another. However, the coach intervened, patting Chanyeol on his back, while shouting something to Kris, who in return just nodded. Kris left the court and concluded that it was the end of the series, the entire crowd rushed over to the court but were stopped because they were not wearing the appropriate shoes.

Baekhyun from the side, saw Chanyeol slowly limping back to the locker room, racquet still in hand. He waited for the crowd to thin down. His mind continuously thought about whether Chanyeol was badgering himself sitting in there alone. After a few moments as everyone’s attention was diverted, Baekhyun swiftly walked over to the locker room. He was so small that no one even noticed him trying to get in. His body however froze, when he heard a disgruntled sob from inside, he sped up coming face to face with Chanyeol’s back. He realised Chanyeol had his phone stuck to his ears, sniffing while trying to say words out loud.

“D-dad..” He heard another sob make it’s way and Baekhyun clutched his chest which hurt a little too much.

“D-dad I lost..but I finally played today!...” The emotions in the voice were too difficult to guess. Baekhyun could not hear what the other side was saying but Chanyeol’s soft whimpers and sobs were something that made his world feel like it was slowly crashing down. He held his shirt tightly as he listened. 

He wanted to hear more when Chanyeol turned, his hair disheveled, his eyes red, his nose puffy and red, but his mouth in a toothy huge smile! He quickly cut the call when he moved suddenly to face Baekhyun, huge heavy arms wrapping them around the small body.

“I can play! I can still play!” Chanyeol's heavy voice muttered into the smaller’s neck. Voice full of emotions, heavy, loud and happy. Chanyeol loudly breathed in Baekhyun’s scent as he spoke again while tightening his hold around him. The taller’s body buzzed with warmth and happiness!

“I thought I would never be able to play again! I can still play, Baekhyun!” The taller squealed as he separated just a little from the warm body! His excitement took the better of him as he ducked down, catching both of them off guard when his warm, sweaty lips smashed against the soft salty ones (Salty from crying, ofcourse). Chanyeol loudly breathed as he continued tasting the soft lips, the cool temperature around them sizzled as he pulled the smaller in by his neck to deepen the kiss even further. Chanyeol’s hand was so big that even from behind he could cup the smaller’s entire neck and still touch the other side of his cheek. That’s when he stopped the kiss, as the wetness on those fingers increased. He moved back to see a weeping Baekhyun, eyes shut tight and lips abused from the earlier attack.

“W-what happened? Why are you crying?” Chanyeol whispered, body not moving an inch to let go off the smaller. It started first with a wail followed by full fledged sobs when the smaller let go off his cries. Chanyeol’s arms tightened around the body as Baekhyun too hugged him tightly, his nose squished against the taller’s sweaty neck. Chanyeol waited for the smaller to finally calm down and slowly loosened his hold. He was met with a red face and a blotchy nose.

“Y-you! I thought you got all depressed and y-you were crying!” Baekhyun struggled to talk in between hiccups and Chanyeol chuckled.

“I can play again, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol excitedly announced again this time making the smaller giggle. Baekhyun tiptoed pulling the taller down without even an intimation, smashing his lips onto the hungry plump ones. Groaning, as they finally kissed each other again. Baekhyun’s soft breaths were eaten up by the hungry tall giant as they did not stop even after coming up for air quite a few times.

**Arc 5**  
// And I will try to fix you...// - Coldplay

“OH MY GOD! I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN!” Jongdae’s loud shriek scandalized both Chanyeol and Baekhyun as they sprung metres apart from each other, Chanyeol actually banging against a locker in his attempt to separate.  
Baekhyun blushed a deep red as he looked everywhere but at the other two, his heart dashing at the speed of light. 

“ I am so so so sorry” Jongdae wailed, his face looking more scarred than Chanyeol or Baekhyun were with the current situation.

“Quit it.” Chanyeol’s rough voice sounded weird and hoarse as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jongdae looked around like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Should I come back some minutes later?” 

“What for? You’ve already ruined the moment..”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s exasperated call, had both the men looking at the beetroot in the room. Chanyeol’s eyes warmed up as he realised how cute and visibly small Baekhyun looked right now.

“What is it that you want?” Chanyeol asked dryly, diverting the attention that was on the smaller.

“Uh..yeah, right. So because it’s our big giant’s first achievement after his first steps! We gotta celebrate!” Jongdae flailed around as he announced the news with sheer happiness.

“I was..already celebrating.” Chanyeol muttered quietly, annoyance quite easily visible on his face. Baekhyun’s eyes were now as huge as potatoes as he could not believe Chanyeol was being so blunt about the entire issue.

“Come onnnnn, don’t be a spoilsport! Everyone’s already gathered outside, we even got your handsome doctor to come.”

“What? Jongin is here?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. Chanyeol visibly frowned. 

“What’s that asshole doing here?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“What? He said you yourself sent him a message?” Jongdae questioned, confused as well. Baekhyun lightly bit onto his lower lip trying to stop himself from smiling. Chanyeol grumbled as he was caught lying.

“I probably sent it to him by mistake, when I texted Baekhyun.” He still did not back down or accept.

“Okay, whatever. Just wash up and come with us. I’m taking your Baekhyun with us, so you’d definitely come.” Jongdae smirked when Chanyeol glared at him. Soon Baekhyun was dragged out and pushed towards the already assembled group of people, at the far end of the gate.

“Hey Baekhyun, how is Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked when he saw the smaller approaching.

“You’re here too?” 

“Ofcourse, Jongin was really excited about Chanyeol’s first game, so he dragged me along.” Kyungsoo smiled, as Baekhyun secretly looked around to find the doctor.

“He’s getting us something to drink.” Kyungsoo answered the unasked question.

“Is he still angry with me?” Baekhyun rubbed his cold hands together, as he avoided eye contact.

“Why don’t you ask him that yourself?” Kyungsoo smiled widely as he looked behind Baekhyun. Soon a hand sprouted from his side, handing Kyungsoo a drink. Baekhyun turned around, his mouth trying to come up with words as Jongin waited. Baekhyun was about to say something, but a grip on his wrist and a sudden pull had him stumbling into a broad chest. Kyungsoo looked at him worried, whereas Jongin’s face brightened.

“Chanyeol, good game today!” The doctor’s smooth voice only irritated the taller.

“Were you even at the same one? I lost.” Chanyeol’s dry and uninterested tone could fool anyone. In fact, it actually did fool Kyungsoo as this was his first time with the trio. Jongin just giggled loudly, smacking the player on his arm.

“It’s fine, there are many more games in the future.” Jongin’s happy personality was infectious as even Baekhyun smiled, while looking up directly at Chanyeol. The giant rolled his eyes but nodded, Kyungsoo was confused but seemed to mind his own business, as long as Jongin did not show signs of being annoyed.

“Oi! Are y’all planning to sit here all night? Let’s goooo! We’ve almost invited the entire college.” Jongdae’s loud announcement made everyone look in his direction, he then guided everyone outside. Most of the people drove, while others called for an Uber to the pre-decided venue. Chanyeol did not seem affected when Kyungsoo dragged Baekhyun into their car, but the pout throughout his ride to the party was a clear sign of him being a baby.

Baekhyun stumbled across the gate, when he finally got out of the car. Kyungsoo was the worst driver ever, they were the last to reach the venue. Great, now everyone would either look his way and make him feel conscious, or completely ignore his existence and still make him feel conscious. Baekhyun clung onto Kyungsoo’s arm as he walked in, his eyes tracing the crowd for the giant. He soon spotted him on a huge table to the extreme left, surrounded by too many people. Baekhyun's little spark of excitement also dimmed as he pouted while being led to the nearby table.

“I’ll go order us some drinks.” Kyungsoo got off his seat, he’d literally sat 2 seconds ago.

“No, wait, I’ll go..” Jongin offered.

“No.” Kyungsoo’s reply was sharp and left no room for arguments as he walked across to the bar. Baekhyun sat on his seat, fingers tugging at each other, as he looked around uncomfortably. He never expected to ever have such a moment with the other.

“Baekhyun..”

“Jongin..”

They both called out at the same time, and looked at each other, alert before collapsing into bits of small laughs. Both of them unaware of the haunting dangerous eyes that were glaring at them.

“You first.” Jongin said, being the true gentleman.

“I’m sorry..” Baekhyun sighed as he finally said the words.

“Actually, I’m sorry too, I think I overreacted. I’m so used to you being like a baby, that for a minute my ego was hurt because you got so riled up over someone else.” Jongin sighed as well, the smaller nodded as he apologised once again, making the doctor smile.

“Guess my Baekhyunie is not the small boy I worry about anymore.” Jongin smiled as he reached over to the ruffle the poodle’s hair when his hand was smacked away.

“I thought you’d get here sooner.” Jongin chuckled as he looked behind Baekhyun, at the giant whose glare could now pierce. Chanyeol rolled his eyes while making a face. He pulled out the chair next to Baekhyun and grumpily sat on it.

“Why were you guys late?” He asked, voice still laced with crabbiness. 

“Kyungsoo is the worst driver ever!” Baekhyun complained to the other, like a domestic wife.

“Hey!!! I leave you for a second and you start cussing me out! Should’ve gulped these down when I had the chance.” Kyungsoo grumbled as he loudly placed the drinks on the table.

“Oh!?..Chanyeol, sorry I didn’t see you there, do you want me to get you a drink too?” Kyungsoo offered politely, shocking Baekhyun and Jongin too. They knew pretty well that if it were the two of them for whom Kyungsoo would have had to make a second round, they would’ve definitely not been talked to politely.

“Uh..no..I’ll get it..myself” The taller dismissed politely as well, shocking Jongin and Baekhyun again. They both exchanged looks while Chanyeol just peered around waving at people he knew and Kyungsoo minded his own business.

“So..Chanyeol, when’s the next match?” Jongin asked, his smile intact and fingers tracing the rim of the glass.

“The main tournament is in two months.”

“Main tournament?” Kyungsoo asked, unaware.

“The nationals, it’s usually when sponsors and coaches of higher-end teams come over to pick members for their team.”

“Oh..all the best.” Kyungsoo smiled and Chanyeol replied with one too. Soon, they settled down in a conversation of bits and pieces. Baekhyun was mostly quiet through it all. Chanyeol wondered if it was because of what happened in the locker room. As if reading his thoughts, Kyungsoo slowly shifted towards the giant and whispered, not paying heed to the other two who were busy fighting over a garlic bread.

“He’s always like this around too many people, don’t worry, as soon as his 4th drink hits, he’ll be all normal and giggly.” 

“Hey!! What’s all this whispering happening over here? Stay away from my boyfriend!” Jongin pouted, as he pulled Kyungsoo against his chest, hugging him and rubbing his bald head. 

“W-what? Boyfriend?” Chanyeol sat there wide-eyed as Jongin smirked at him, still rubbing his boyfriend’s head. Chanyeol’s eyes quickly moved over to Baekhyun, who apparently had just drowned his fifth drink. The smaller, sat up straighter. He first excused himself very loudly drawing attention and then hiding his lips like a lady, burped out very softly. Chanyeol’s eyes widened comically as he saw Baekhyun giggle immediately after the burp. Then as if he was back to his senses, Baekhyun moved really close to Chanyeol.

“Yes! Kyungsoo and Jongin are dating! Aren’t they so cute?” Baekhyun slurred as he clung onto Chanyeol’s jacket, Chanyeol looked over at Kyungsoo who just shrugged. However, after a few moments of Baekhyun’s stupid slurs and Jongin’s unnecessary advice, Kyungsoo quickly rose from his seat, dragging the almost inebriated doctor to the side.

“Please excuse us, I have to make sure he’s sober, sometimes he gets emergency calls.”

“Isn’t he a physiotherapist?” Chanyeol asked, confused.

“ Oh...yeah, I forgot you already know him. Well, I just gotta go sober him up, because I can’t tolerate his drunk ass. We’ll come back shortly.” Kyungsoo did not even flinch at having blatantly lied before. However, Chanyeol was too invested in Baekhyun’s comedic slurs and cute droopy smiles to care about them. 

“I think...you’ve had enough for today.” Chanyeol cleared his throat as he firmly took Baekhyun’s glass. The smaller let out continuous whines as he tried his best to reach the glass. Initially, Chanyeol found it cute and laughed but when he realised how powerful Baekhyun’s grip was, he quickly gulped down the liquid before the situation could get worse. On being tricked, Baekhyun’s mouth opened wide enough to swallow a tennis ball as he pointed at Chanyeol and whined. The tantrum was however short-lived as Baekhyun’s eyes quickly followed the movements of the person behind Chanyeol.

“Pssst…” Baekhyun bent a lil, signalling for Chanyeol to come closer. The taller questioned him with a lift of his eyebrows.

“See.. that guy? Who is literally glowing in those bar lights?” Baekhyun slurred as he pointed at the man, who was now smiling and exchanging pleasantries.

“Junmyeon…?” Chanyeol asked, disoriented due to the sudden closeness. 

“You know himmm!!?” Baekhyun squeaked as he sat up straighter, his face bewildered.

“Of course.. I know him. I know everyone here..This is my party…”

“Right. Stop being so self centered and making everything about you!” Baekhyun pouted while complaining as he smacked the taller right in the middle of his chest, drawing out a few choked coughs.

“Where were we? Yes! Right! Kim Junmyeon!” The other shrieked a little again.

“What about him!?” Chanyeol asked frustrated. Baekhyun had talked about every possible guy in this bar, at the moment. It was really starting to annoy him.

“Shhhh….don’t tell anyone!” Baekhyun breathed hard onto the taller’s cheeks as he tried to reach his ears, but he did not make any progress. Chanyeol finally rolled his eyes once again and bent a little, so Baekhyun could reach.

“He’s the head of the allotment committee in the student council!”

“Andd?”

“I want to be the one handling all the preparations for the tournaments!!!!” Baekhyun whined like a baby.

“Did you tell him you want to?” Chanyeol asked earnestly. Baekhyun made excessive movements while shaking his head from left to right. Chanyeol sighed loudly, instant worry spread across Baekhyun’s face.

“What happened!?”

“I am annoyed that you still don’t tell others what you think or want!”

“ I think you’re cute!” Chanyeol almost choked on his own spit as he sat straighter, suddenly aware of what the other had just said. Baekhyun shrugged as he smiled innocently.

“You just said that you were annoyed about me not saying what I think..” Baekhyun flushed as he saw Chanyeol still gawking. 

“Ughh...why are you so adorable! Who would ever say no to anything you ask for!” Chanyeol grunted as he said these words while stomping his feet.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked innocently to which Chanyeol loudly said a ‘Yes’. This had the smaller suddenly jump from his seat and peck the giant right on the mouth. Chanyeol sat there wide eyed, and before he could deepen the peck or hold onto the other, Baekhyun had already made his way down to Junmyeon. Chanyeol groaned as he smacked himself. Eyeing the table next to theirs, he picked up a filled whiskey glass and drowned it. Letting out a satisfied sigh followed by a burp, he quickly looked around to spot a Byun Baekhyun, however all he could see was a stunned and just as exasperated Kim Junmyeon. He was making his way down to ask him what had happened when his phone buzzed in his wallet.

‘ Byun Baek calling…’ Chanyeol quickly picked up at call.

“Baekhyun, where are you?” 

“Chanyeooooollll, come find me!”

“Where are you?” This time Chanyeol’s voice was nothing but scary, Baekhyun stayed quiet for a few seconds, only the background music filled their ears.

“I’m hiding behind the bar..”

“I can’t see you?”

“That’s because I’m under the platform, this nice man allowed me to hide here..his name is George..” Chanyeol cut the call immediately, when he spotted a bar server looking down weirdly towards his shoe, as if telling someone to leave immediately. Chanyeol rushed over to see a ball ofBbyun Baekhyun curled up next to the bar platform. He pinched his own nose, breathing in deep as he signalled for the bartender to move aside. Chanyeol crouched next to baekhyun.

“Chanyeol...I told Junmyeon I wanted to do it…” The adrenaline was visibly pumping through the shorter’s veins.  
“And??” Chanyeol asked excitedly.  
“And..I don’t know, I ran away before he could answer.” Baekhyun giggled as he saw Chanyeol’s body flop on the floor as he caught his head.  
“Damn, what am I going to do about you!” The taller rubbed his temples not knowing what to do next.  
“You could kiss me.” The light soft words made the hair on Chanyeol’s neck stand up.  
“W-what?!”  
“I’m just saying what I think and need, didn’t you-”

Baekhyun’s sentence was left incomplete, as a force had just pushed his crouched self against the back of the bar platform, as soft moist lips found his. Chanyeol groaned while he tasted him once again on the same night. Baekhyun’s fingers traced the taller’s neck as they clutched onto the long tendrils of soft hair. Chanyeol’s teeth clashed against his, as his hands wandered all around the shorter’s neck, chest, stomach, drawing out soft needy moans, that were thankfully drowned by the music.

“C-chanyeol.” Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol’s fingers twisted his nipple through the fabric. He made use of the weak defense and licked inside the smaller’s mouth with his tongue, pursuing it to let him pass. Baekhyun moaned, letting it slip and the attack continued. They sat there on the floor, under the bar platform, hidden from their friends, making out, sinister moans and whimpers burning up both their bodies. Chanyeol moved back, loosening his hold on the smaller, as he took in the spent up face that the shorter. He was about to dive in for another long makeout session when a throat was loudly cleared in the background. “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s eyes sprung open as he lazily looked behind Chanyeol, eyes widening, with an aloof smile. Chanyeol quickly let go off the smaller, straightening his messy collar as well as his own to look presentable.

“We should take you home Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s voice was sturdy.

“Noooooo, I wanna stay here with him.” Baekhyun whined as he huddled himself into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Baekhyun.” This time it was a different voice, a lot more stern than the previous one and Baekhyun immediately let go. Chanyeol turned behind to see Jongin with a straight face, serious and a little annoyed. Something inside Chanyeol’s chest flamed when he realised that Baekhyun had immediately let go of him at Jongin’s single demand.

“He said he doesn’t want to go!” Chanyeol rasped, annoyed. The alcohol in his system was also to blame.

“Baekhyun, come here right now.” Jongin commanded, which made Baekhyun’s lips tremble this time.

“Stop making him upset!” Chanyeol stood up angry and frustrated more now than ever. However, the small palms on his back that held him, made him turn back. Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to say something, but the smaller only walked towards Jongin. Jongin put his hands around the smaller’s waist as he started dragging him outside.

“Don’t touch him.” Came another annoyed remark from Chanyeol. Jongin turned with Baekhyun in tow.

“You’re drunk. I understand you might be angry now, but I’m sure this is not something you want to progress to while you both are drunk.” Jongin pointed out calmly, as Baekhyun stood there clearly too drunk to actually retort. Chanyeol immediately recoiled.

“I don’t like anyone touching him.” Chanyeol muttered his breath low and so far mixed with whiskey that even he could smell it. Jongin chuckled.

“I understand, you both are young, but it’s really better for Baekhyun if he goes home tonight with us.” Though Jongin said it in a polite manner, it was quite clear that he would not even wait for Chanyeol’s argument. Kyungsoo and Jongin finally bid goodbye to him as they dragged Baekhyun outside with them.

\---------------------------------

Baekhyun held onto his hair, and scratched his scalp as he sat in the cafeteria blaming all the decisions he made last night. The splitting headache when it came to a hangover, was absolutely no joke. He groaned once more as he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the meagre sunlight that had managed to escape through the windows. 

“Hey..Baekhyun..”

Baekhyun moved too quickly for his hangover’s liking and groaned loudly, when his head throbbed.

“Oh..Hi Junmyeon.” The smaller still managed to smile and was blinded by the one he received. Headache still pretty much in towe.

“About what you said yesterday…” The other continued and Baekhyun’s expression morphed from pain to surprise to total horror, as he did not have a clue what his senior was referring to. His brain automatically tuned to the ‘oh no..what did I do’ mood.

“Haha..funny thing about what I said yesterday..” Baekhyun tried his best to sound convincing, a few fake laughs here and there.

“Uh.. we, from the student council think that it’ll be a really good opportunity for you, and we are willing to accept your offer.” Junmyeon had already interrupted the shorter and thank god he did, because Baekhyun was just about to decline whatever he’d said last night.

“My..hehe- offer?.. Yes right, what exactly was it?” Baekhyun tried really hard to keep a straight face, the worry actually eating him up on the inside.

“Hahhaha, you are so funny. It’ll be fun working with you on the tournaments! The meetings start in 2 weeks. I’ll text you the rest of the details.” Junmyeon replied really softly and poetically. No matter what this man said, it always sounded so sophisticated. Baekhyun quickly took in the good news, his headache almost close to null as his fingers rushed to type in the news to Chanyeol.

“We’re actually glad you offered, we were really not sure if you wanted to take up such a huge project!” Junmyeon said as he paused while gathering his things to leave. Baekhyun’s heart felt warm, for being noticed by someone other than his childhood best friend and his roommate. He quickly nodded.

“I won’t disappoint you or the team!” Baekhyun’s chubby cheeks fluffed all the way up to the skies.

“I know you won’t. Oh...also, Prof. Kang just told me to let you know he was waiting for you in room 416, some assignment related feedback.” Junmyeon bowed as he waved at Baekhyun once before leaving. The shorter suddenly could feel a chill take over his entire body. He got up, not knowing what to do. He finally decided that he’d finish it once and for all, as well as let Prof. Kang know that he definitely did not approve of the advances that were made towards him.

Every step he took towards the room made him feel like he was walking towards a well-informed hell.

“Baekhyun! You’re here! Please come in! There are some very important matters I need to talk to you about!” The devil of a man smiled innocently as he got up from his place, patting the piles of papers back in place.

“Please get me that book kept on the desk.” Prof. Kang instructed towards a book on the far right corner in the room. Baekhyun walked to it like a dead bug when he suddenly heard the click of the room. He spun around at a speed, which made him feel dizzy.

“W-why did you lock the room?” Baekhyun asked, voice scared enough to show it.

“Nothing, just did not want unwanted disruptions.” The professor smiled as he walked back. Baekhyun’s hangover from last night was making it worse for him to not be distracted, too many thoughts were bundling up in his mind, when he suddenly felt his wrist being gripped. Senses sharpened once again, he tried his best to get him off him.

“What are you doing!?” 

“How dare you speak to your professor in that tone? Mr. Byun?” Kang came in closer, his disgusting saffron smell, suffocating Baekhyun.

“I came across certain pictures of you from last night with that giant athlete..aren’t we being a little daring?” Kang breathed loudly as he invaded Baekhyun’s personal space now, making the smaller look sideways as he did his best to avoid eye contact.

“Let go off my hand!”

“Do you really think that Park guy cares about you? He’s so popular Baekhyun, he’d find 100 guys like you in a day, but me? I’ve always been loyal to you, haven’t I?” The professor traced a scaley cold finger on the shorter’s soft cheek. The throbbing on the right side of Baekhyun’s temple rekindled.

“Leave me alone!” The smaller wailed, hands clasped by the dirty disgusting ones as he struggled hard to get out of them. Even though his headache and hangover were both majorly a reason why he was so uncoordinated, his years of practise in Hapkido were definitely not going to fail him. He was just a second away from kicking the gutt out of the professor when sudden loud angry bangs echoed. Even Prof. Kang’s assault paused as he stood up straight as well as scared.

“PROFESSOR KANG. PROFESSOR!! I know you are in there!” Loud angry raps, loud enough to echo throughout the college were heard. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice immediately. Another set of really harsh raps which were good enough to break the door were heard when Kang finally let go off the smaller, muttering curses as he walked to open it.

“Wha-----” The question, rather even a word was left unsaid, as Prof.Kang was pushed in by force, a huge palm gripping him by the neck and pressing him against a table. 

“Chanyeol!!!!” Baekhyun ran over to stop the taller.

“Don’t. You. Ever. Fucking. Even. Think. Of. Touching. Baekhyun. With. Those. Hands!” Chanyeol’s every punctured word showed his anger. The professor choked as Baekhyun tried his best to try and push Chanyeol away. Finally, a choked sob of his name from the shorter made Chanyeol’s hands go lax. He quickly let go and moved to cup Baekhyun’s face with his huge palms.

“You okay?” He asked worried. Baekhyun softly nodded while clutching onto him. They both turned when they saw the professor choke out a cough as he gathered himself.

“You better stay away from him, before I make a complaint directly to the principal.” Chanyeol warned one more time, as he clutched onto Baekhyun and dragged him outside. Baekhyun kept mum, his head hurting even more than before because of the added issue. Once they reached their room, Baekhyun was jerked onto the bed.

“What the fucking hell were you even thinking?” Chanyeol blasted.

“What was I thinking? WHAT the hell were you thinking? Were you planning to kill him?!” Baekhyun retorted just as angry. 

“I would’ve, if you hadn’t stopped me!” Chanyeol banged the desk, as Baekhyun sat there, silent when he realised what the other just said.

“Why in fucking hell’s name would you even go to a room alone, especially when you know that bastard is there!?” Chanyeol held onto his head out of frustration.

“I just..just..”

“You just what! You didn’t think twice before hitting me! Why weren’t you already kicking him away? What would have happened if I didn’t find out that you were called by him? What if I wasn’t on time!?”

“I was going to…!”

“Shut up Baekhyun!”

“Stop asking me questions if you’re going to tell me to shut up when I answer them!!!” Baekhyun got up infuriated as he grabbed onto his blanket and pillow.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chanyeol stopped him with a tight grip, but soon let go when Baekhyun looked back at him with annoyance.

“It is none of your business!” The other stomped out of the room, irritating Chanyeol even more.

\--------------------------  
*1 New message*

Jongin:  
Hey, did you guys fight?

Chanyeol threw his phone on his bed, collapsing on it too as he finally breathed a sigh of relief. At least Baekhyun was safe.

\----------------------------

It had been a week since the incident. It had also been a week since Chanyeol and Baekhyun had had a decent conversation. It frustrated and infuriated Chanyeol to a point that he’d actually tried to skip classes in order to catch the shorter. The attempts, however, were futile because Chanyeol's questions were either answered with a nod or just a single syllable. He tried plenty of times to corner the smaller into driving out an answer to this behaviour but all that he got in return was a lifeless glance accompanied with nothing else. It scared him. Even during the time Baekhyun was being bullied because of him, the shorter had not once acted this way. 

The sudden click of the door had the giant dismiss his thoughts. He looked at the clock and it was past 12 AM. He quickly acted like he was deep asleep.

Lately, Baekhyun came back really late. Chanyeol did not know if it was just genuinely to avoid him, or the shorter was now busy because the student council. It seemed that they’d finally started noticing him more since Junmyeon had included him in the tournament committee. 

Chanyeol stayed up late every night to try and converse with him, but today he realised he should try a new tactic. Maybe, like all K-dramas, Baekhyun would also kiss him or hug him, thinking he was asleep. Chanyeol’s plan felt futile when he heard the bathroom door close with a thud.

However, he sat up on his own bed when he heard soft almost inaudible whimpers from inside. Finally, he got up to check, and when he got closer, the shallow hiccups, probably muffled by a palm, were now audible. He looked at the bathroom door. If he wanted, he could barge in with ease since their latch had broken a long time ago, but they’d taken it upon themselves to maintain courtesy. 

“Baekhyun..?” Chanyeol slowly knocked and the sobs immediately stopped.

“Baekhyun..are you okay? Please answer.” The taller tried hard to hide his worry. The shower that started in the bathroom was apparently Baekhyun’s way of letting Chanyeol know that he was doing fine. The giant slouched as he realised this was the only answer he was going to get. He wondered, what exactly did he do wrong? That Baekhyun was behaving this way. He decided to get the answers today, no matter what. So he stayed there, next to the bathroom door, slouching on the wall next to it. As soon as he heard the door sliding, he stood up straight. 

Baekhyun seemed surprised to see him there, but quickly looked away. The mere glance was enough for the taller to see how red and puffy his eyes looked.

“Why were you crying?” Chanyeol boldly held on to the smaller’s damp wrist before Baekhyun could coop himself up in his own bed. 

“Chanyeol..I am really tired, I want to sleep.” The slow soft answer made Chanyeol lose his strength. It had been so long since he’d heard him.

“Did they trouble you at the student council?” Chanyeol asked, not giving up, however, this time he got no answer in return.

“They did, didn’t they? Why are you behaving so weird lately? Have they started bullying you in college again? Is that why you’re avoiding me?” The taller asked, voice helpless but he was still not getting an answer.

“Who is it? Should I go to the student council tomorrow and take care of them?” Chanyeol asked earnestly but was shocked at how violently Baekhyun reacted to it. 

“Can you just please let me go! I think you’ve taken care of enough for now!” Baekhyun almost growled as he brutally whisked away his wrist from the other.

“What’s that supposed to mean? What the fuck is the matter with you!” Chanyeol asked, bewildered at such a reaction. He would’ve stayed angry if he hadn’t heard the sniff that followed. He stopped for a second to confirm what he’d heard. Baekhyun’s body shivering was a sign that that was enough. He quickly moved to protect the smaller out of instinct, gripping onto his waist, arms around him, Baekhyun’s warm back against his chest. Chanyeol hugged him warm and tight, muffling his own face against the soft and wet roots of Baekhyun’s just washed hair.

“Can you please tell me what is troubling you?” Chanyeol spoke calmly into the other’s neck. If Baekhyun’s shivers were a sign board, they’d say he was crying loud and clear. Chanyeol still did not get an answer but he kept hugging the other, warmly rubbing his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, giving him all the time in the world that he needed.

When the sniffs and the shivering stopped, the giant slowly turned Baekhyun to face him, wiping away the salty streams from his red eyes, he sighed. 

“Can you please trust me?” Chanyeol spoke defeated, he did not know what else he could do to help Baekhyun out.

“P-prof. Kang..h-he” Baekhyun stuttered but as soon as he saw Chanyeol’s eyes raging with fire, he stopped.

“What did he do?” The previous softness could not be found, as Chanyeol’s voice and face both looked cold.

“N-nothing.”

“Baekhyun.. Please if you don’t tell me, I won’t be able to help you!”

Baekhyun’s puffy red eyes stared long and scared into Chanyeol’s stormy but patient ones.

“He’s blackmailing me.” Baekhyun said, eyes and face both ashamed as he looked at his jittery feet.

“Blackmailing you? Shouldn’t it be the other way round!?” Chanyeol asked, astonished.

“T-that day..he had..very different plans than what happened...he already had cameras installed b-because…”

Chanyeol’s face was now livid as he realised what the disgusting ass-shit had planned on doing to Baekhyun, if Chanyeol had not found them. His jaw tightened but he remained quiet because he wanted to know what had happened.

“B-but then...that happened and.. And n-now..he has you on tape..harassing and...threatening him..” Baekhyun shivered as he talked. Chanyeol sat there astonished, not knowing what kind of an expression he should put forth.

“What do you mean? What’s that gotta to do with you?”

“H-he..threatened to take it to the principal and get you..suspended from the tournaments for pre-game violence and breaking one of the...tournament rules…”

“What! Why was he threatening you, when it was a video of me?” Chanyeol studied Baekhyun’s face for a minute before he realised.

“No..no.. no no no no...NO!” The soft Chanyeol was now gone, as he jerked Baekhyun to make him look straight at him. A pained expression took over the smaller’s face but he did not say a word.

“What did he do to you!?” Chanyeol’s voice was filled with all kinds of feelings, one word was not enough to describe it all. Baekhyun looked at the side shamefully and that’s when he saw the mark on the smaller’s skin, red and painful. Chanyeol was now seething.

“Did he do this to you?” Chanyeol used a finger to press against the hickey. Baekhyun did nothing but..look away ashamed.

“What else did he do to you!” Chanyeol’s voice was furious. Baekhyun shivered a little from being scared but he did not dare to make eye contact.

“H-he..not done much..yet, he said he’ll take his time with me..because..he wants to..taste.. everything..patiently to make it worth the wait.” Baekhyun’s broken voice was enough for the taller to know how he was trying to control his sobs.

“Why! Why in the fucking hell would you freaking do this!!?” Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun by his arms. The smaller squirmed as Chanyeol kept asking the same question again and again. Not being able to take it any longer, the smaller broke.

“BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU! And I cannot see you having to give up on your game because of me… AGAIN!” Baekhyun’s voice broke as he said the last word. Chanyeol, however, was more broken. The taller’s grip loosened as he stumbled to finally then collapse on the floor. His eyes tearing up to let the salty lines trace his cheeks as he kept uttering only one phrase again and again.

“He used me to hurt you..” The taller repeated it, as his eyes clouded, hands trying to pull out his hair from the frustration. He sat there hopelessly, not in his right mind, not even expecting for things to take this turn. This was the first time Baekhyun saw it, clear and real. Chanyeol, who was a giant, had now become a ball, sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. The smaller could not do much, but cling onto the other as he sat down, hugging him too, his sobs filling up the entire room.

“Why did you not go directly to the principal and complain?” Chanyeol finally spoke, his eyes redder than ever.

“I am Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol. If I go and complain to the principal about a Professor like Prof. Kang, why would he believe me? He doesn’t know me. He’s not even aware that I’m a student in this college. I don’t even have proof. Whereas Prof. Kang does! And it could get you..in trouble. I can’t-” Baekhyun was stopped with a finger to his lips.

“I don’t know why you keep saying that you’re Byun Baekhyun, and no one would believe you.”

“Because they won’t! They won’t!” Baekhyun broke down crying and Chanyeol swiftly picked him up to place him in his own lap. He slowly pressed the smaller’s face into his own neck, as he continued to pat him.  
“They will, if you try..” 

“You..think I never tried telling people I did not purposely injure you? Heck,even you despised me for weeks!” Baekhyun moved back to stare right into Chanyeol’s eyes as he sat on his lap. Chanyeol realised the scar in his mind and heart was probably something that kept infecting Baekhyun throughout his life because of similar experiences.

“Baekhyun..this is..different!”

“How is it different!? Prof.Kang is a favourite among the students as well as the teachers! I’m going to be attacking him with my words and injuring his reputation and it’s the same fucking thing! The people who still hate me and bullied me back then will make use of this opportunity, and.. nobody is going to believe me and.. And..”

“Shhh...I believe you” Baekhyun’s lips wobbled as he heard the taller’s sincere words. He hid another sob into the giant’s neck and held onto him tight. Chanyeol continued rubbing his back to calm him down.

“How about this...Why don’t I come with you to the principal’s office and we tell him together.”

“So you believe that nobody is going to believe me too, iif someone as important as you is not by my side? Do you also feel that I’m someone who fades away in the background? In the end, I will never be enough?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a weirdly disappointed expression and the taller hated it. He quickly moved in to tighten his hold around the other’s waist.

“No..that..is definitely not what I meant!..How about this? You tell the principal that you have people to support your claim.”

“Who? You?” Baekhyun asked annoyed.

“Yes, even me but...you also have Junmyeon who knew that Prof. Kang called you out for a private meeting that day, and you also have the entire class to state that he keeps calling you to stay back after class,which is weird if it’s always the same student.” Chanyeol said while wiping and smoothening Baekhyun’s tear stricken face. The smaller finally took in a breath as he realised that maybe it did make sense.

“But..then..if they do believe me and confront Prof. Kang..then...what if he shows them your tape?” Baekhyun’s face showed horror. Chanyeol caught both his cheeks in his palms and softly left behind a warm peck on one of them.

“You think the principal won’t take my word against that professor’s? Baekhyun, that Kang is not showing the video because he knows whose voice is heard more. He is not showing it, not to keep me out of trouble by blackmailing you, but to keep himself out of it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes struggled to not let tears pass, but one escaped. Chanyeol sighed as he slightly pecked the now salty droplet to not let it glide any further.

“I am so..stupid” Baekhyun murmured as his eyes shone with more unshead tears. Chanyeol tightened his grip and pulled him again into himself to tightly hug him.

“So..tomorrow?” The taller confirmed to which Baekhyun replied with a muffled nod in the giant’s chest. They sat there cuddled for more than an hour when Chanyeol finally lifted the other, thinking he was already asleep, he moved to place him on the bed.

“Baekhyun…” He softly muttered not expecting a reply, but he got one.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too…”Chanyeol spoke as he curled a part of the smaller’s bangs in his finger. Baekhyun’s eyes flew open, as his cheeks reddened immediately making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Y-you do?” Baekhyun stuttered while moving the blanket to hide his redder cheeks, eyes peeking from them.

“Of course I do, and you’re always enough for me” Chanyeol’s warm words made the smaller close his eyes but a tear still escaped. Chanyeol moved in to fleetingly drop another peck on Baekhyun’s forehead. As he was retreating, Baekhyun's hands moved to halt his movement and then successfully push his face against his own as he caught those plum pouty lips with his. Baekhyun held onto them with his teeth as he whined, earning a groan from Chanyeol. The taller moved to passionately return the kiss once Baekhyun let go off the lips. Hot breaths, mushy giggles and wandering hands was all that was left behind the closed doors.

\--------------

“Ready?” Chanyeol asked, straightening his own shirt. Baekhyun swiftly nodded as he straightened his own too.

“If you feel nervous or just need me, look towards the door and know that I’m right here outside waiting for you” The taller smiled as he lightly squished the other’s palm in his, finally letting go, only to drop a soft peck on his forehead. Baekhyun lightly smacked Chanyeol as he patted his flustered cheeks to calm himself down. Baekhyun then turned and knocked onto the principal’s door. Taking in a final breath and a glance at the giant next to him, he walked in.

Chanyeol sat outside for almost an hour now, his palms were sweating out of pure anxiety. He did not know what to do, as he looked over at the door for a movement, time and again. Finally, it opened and out ran his small baby, who jumped right into his arms, hugging him tight, breathing right into his ear.

“Baekhyun..w-what..?”

“He believed me..I did not even have to.. take names. He said even such a simple complaint raised by a student is enough for them to carry out their own interrogation.”

“So..is he going to be removed?”

“No yet..they said..they’ll first find proof in their own way. I have just been told to avoid hime or record any conversations I have with him.”

“But..you just said they don’t have proof.”

“They don’t need proof to be mindful or keep a tab on the teacher, stupid, obviously they’ll need proper evidence to suspend him. And no, before you ask it cannot be my friend. It could be considered tampered.” 

Chanyeol pouted but Baekhyun was too happy to care.

“They believed me!” He smiled, while tightening the hug before letting go off the taller.

“Of course they would believe you! Who wouldn’t believe my small little bean?!” 

“Chanyeol!”

“Wha.!?” Chanyeol asked offended as he slipped his hands again around the smaller’s waist pulling him closer, as he placed his lips on the slimmer ones.

“What are you two doing there!?” A squeaky voice gruelled, she was a teacher on her way to meet the principal. Baekhyun quickly pushed Chanyeol away with force at the same time clutching onto his wrist to drag him. The corridors heard their giggles as they sped through them, running away, embarrassed, happy and too in love.

\-----------------------

Chanyeol stood in front of the mirror practising his winning speech. The most awaited tournament was beginning tomorrow, and his overconfident ass was at it again. Baekhyun shook his head, not surprised at the other’s antiques.

“Did you hear about Prof. Kang?” Baekhyun slowly slipped in the topic, the last they’d talked about it was the day at the principal’s office. 

“What about him?” Chanyeol’s jaw tightened quite quickly as he now looked back at the smaller with his utmost attention.

“Many other boys he was harassing or had harassed came ahead, once the news of him being a predator spread along with the one that someone had ratted him out to the principal.” Baekhyun sat on the bed, writing his assignment. Chanyeol walked over to sit next to him and give him a warm cuddly hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Chanyeol’s raspy voice breathed into Baekhyun’s ear as the smaller blushed even though he’d lost count of how much they’d hugged. The warm and huge arms always helped calm him down.

“I wonder who spread the news, conveniently leaving my name out of it.” Baekhyun’s eyes slid to glance at the taller.

“Yeah?...I wonder who?..must be a..nice person.” Chanyeol’s hug loosened a bit as he tried his best to avoid eye contact.

“I know it was you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun stared the other down.

“What..me? Pfft, of course not!” Chanyeol’s attempt was too half-assed for anyone to believe. He was definitely not fooling Baekhyun with it. 

“Fine..if you say so..I just wanted to tell that nice person how grateful I am.”

“It was me! It was me!” Chanyeol jumped onto the smaller, on all fours, Baekhyun giggled loudly.

“Are you a kid!?” The shorter asked, amused.

“Say you’re grateful to me!” Chanyeol whined.

“Fine, I am grateful to you..but not just for this..”

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s face looked comical from below but Baekhyun continued.

“You remember that day in the court...you asked me what I want to be?”

“Yeah..”

“Being with you made me realise it.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s ears twitched with excitement.

“I am going to be a sports rehab specialist. Taking care of you and watching you gain everything back step by step made me realise that I want to continue doing it. Make people realise that they can get back on track, they can-” Baekhyun’s speech was stopped mid way with a loud smooch from none other than Chanyeol.

“So does that mean I will have to share my cheerleader with others?” Chanyeol whined, making Baekhyun smack him.

“I will start an internship with Jongin once the tournaments are done, then he’ll guide me with my electives for the same.”

“What! Why Jongin! I forbid you! You can’t, is he the only physiotherapist in town!?” Chanyeol whined again, just a tad bit annoyed this time.

“Why are you such a Tsundere? and that too not even to your own boyfriend but to your doctor?!?” Baekhyun said, exasperated.

“D-did you just call me your boyfriend?” Chanyeol choked

“Yes, I did. And what of it?” Baekhyun smirked.

“Nothing. Nothing.. You can work wherever you want, with whoever you want as long you’re my boyfriend!” The taller bucked down to catch in another one of those long smooches. When he came back up, Baekhyun looked spent and his lips looked played with. Just the way Chanyeol liked it. 

“You’re really such a baby!” Baekhyun’s remark was met with an eye roll.

“Are you ready for the tournament? Nervous?” Baekhyun quickly asked

“Didn’t you see me practise my winning speech?”

“Chanyeol…”

“Fine..I’m a little nervous, I might win a few games..but I’m not so sure about the tournament”

Baekhyun held the giant’s face in his hands this time, making him look directly in his eyes, before he inched upwards to catch those lips with his teeth drawing out a moan from the taller before he let go. Looking at him proudly.

“What? Stop looking at me weirdly…” Chanyeol breathed out the words onto the smaller.

“What weirdly?”

“Like..I am your whole world.” 

“But you are…”

“Liar., Your world is full of those roadside puppies and Kyungsoo with that annoying Jongin and strawberries and…”

“Fine! FINE! You might not be my whole world, but the most important part of my world. No matter how many matches you win or tournaments you lose, you will always be my Champion.” 

Chanyeol was awed, but the way he fell onto the smaller, pushing him definitely indicated something else. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way making Baekhyun roll his eyes. 

“No..It’s too..soon.” The smaller blushed as he gave the same reason again, Chanyeol sighed but did not complain, instead nuzzled into the smaller’s neck. Too comfortable to even make a move, the two ended up falling asleep.

It was approximately the 9th time Baekhyun had hit the snooze button that he suddenly sat up, shit scared of having overslept. To his horror, it was even worse than he’d imagined, they were too late. He quickly jumped onto the tall body next to him, shaking the other awake.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Wake up, we’re super late! Go get ready and take a bath, while I prepare breakfast.” The taller only whined. Seeing no positive response from the other, Baekhyun finally stood up and pushed Chanyeol over to the edge. He planned to push him all the way to the floor, but remembering that his first match was today, Baekhyun didn’t. He will never take such chances, ever again.

He sat next to the Chanyeol, softly running his fingers through the other’s scalp. Hearing Chanyeol sigh loudly in response made Baekhyun giggle. He moved in slowly closer to the taller’s ear, Chanyeol as if sensing it, moving his neck to let the smaller in closer.

“GET UP!!!” Baekhyun shouted shrilly into his ears and Chanyeol sat up with an expression that justified the phrase ‘Scared to death’

“Are you crazy!? I could have died from a heart attack!”

“If you don’t hurry up! You’re gonna have a team+coach attack soon! Get your ass in the shower.” Baekhyun replied while moving over to the kitchen. As if the words said by Baekhyun were final, the taller moved without even thinking on his own. 

“Wait a min, you’re late too, come let’s take a bath together,” Chanyeol suggested.

“We need to leave ASAP, not as late as possible, plus you need to eat well! You have a match today! You can eat while I take a bath. Now, GOOOOO!” Baekhyun was beginning to lose it looking at the clock.

“You need to eat too.” Chanyeol grumbled as he gathered his clothes.

“I’ll make mine to go, I can eat it on the way.” Baekhyun glared at him, when he caught onto the fact that Chanyeol was going to reply.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Chanyeol, fully fed and dressed with his badminton kit in tow and Baekhyun by his side with his mini sandwich were hurrying outside the door.

“You sure that tiny sandwich is going to fill you up?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun was locking up their room.

“Well, I have no option left, have I? You literally ate all of them!” Baekhyun replied, clearly not happy.

“How was I supposed to know they were for both of us! I thought you would make yours after you take a bath! I was going to eat the last one too, but then I thought I have a match today, I should feel light, aren’t you glad?”

“You ate 7 of those freaking sandwiches!” Baekhyun replied in an annoyed tone. Chanyeol quickly decided to shut up as he realised the hangry Baekhyun was resurrected.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol pouted, actually feeling bad that the other would have to stay hungry.

“It’s okay..I’ll pick something up on the way,” Baekhyun dismissed as he moved but Chanyeol gripped his wrist and pulled him back.

“I need the...Baekhyun kiss...you know to.. play well.” He tried hard to not chuckle while demanding.

“Seriously?” Baekhyun questioned as his eyes did a full 180 to check if anyone was looking. Blushing hard, Baekhyun tiptoed to reach the taller’s cheek when he was harshly pulled back by someone.

“Sorry Chanyeol, but you can be lovebirds later. Baekhyun’s student council duty calls!” Junmyeon interjected as he pulled Baekhyun by his collar, dragging him towards the council. Baekhyun shrugged as he waved at the pouty giant.

“You better be there for my match, or I’ll never speak to you!” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol shout at him to which he rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was literally in the committee that was hosting the Badminton tournament in their college, this year. How could he possibly miss the game? Nevertheless, he still felt sad. 

Though they were roommates and hanging out quite frequently even during school hours, they were still not spending quality time alone. He feared that Chanyeol would think he wasn’t that invested in this relationship. He really could find nobody to blame. Chanyeol’s practise schedule had become even tighter than ever. The hours he spent in classes were few and during most times they were both always surrounded by others. Baekhyun’s council duties were keeping him out late at night, and when he returned Chanyeol was so tired that they could only get a few words in, like last night, both of them too tired to continue and end up sleeping. Baekhyun sighed for the 100th time thinking about how he just wanted to spend an entire day with the giant, like before.

“We get it!!! You have a boyfriend whom you miss very much! But we need to get this done!” One older member of the council reprimanded him as Baekhyun quietly nodded while moving his ass back to work.

\---  
Finally, he found himself sitting on a chair close to the court but not too close. He realised for a while now that sitting right in front of the taller, most of the time, proved fatal for Baekhyun’s heart. The smaller rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, as he scanned the crowd. Eventually his eyes landed on a familiar face who spotted him too at the same time. Jongin squealed in the seat, waving from across 4 lanes, he asked Baekhyun if he wanted company but Baekhyun was quick to decline with actions. If Chanyeol spotted them together, even though the taller secretly loved Jongin, he would still throw a fit after the game, and with so little time that they had on their hands, Baekhyun had no intentions of wasting it on some not-so-serious argument. Jongin chuckled from far away and both went back to pay attention on the court. It was a national tournament, so they had 4 courts in front of them, side by side, hosting 4 different matches. Baekhyun saw a group in the audience rush to a side of the court when a particular court’s players were announced. Baekhyun thanked god that he worked in the committee and already knew which court the taller would be playing on. 

Chanyeol then, finally walked in, looking as sturdy and sharp as hell on the court, his jaw tight and eyes focused. Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol say that his first match was against a beginner and he wasn’t very worried. However, that did not change with how seriously the taller took it. Baekhyun saw both the players take stances, a sign that the game was going to begin. The shorter scratched the dried colour off his seat, like he did every time Chanyeol made the first serve. If Baekhyun had learned anything over time, watching Chanyeol play matches over and over again was that the taller definitely felt and played more confidently if he secured the first point. Baekhyun was brought out of his thoughts as the crowd cheered thunderously, no doubt most of them were following Chanyeol’s match. He was a famous player after all. Baekhyun’s anxiousness reduced over time as he watched how Chanyeol’s fluid-like movements looked as if he was actually dancing on a stage. He did not even realise it but Chanyeol had already won, not even having to go to the decider set, as he conquered the first two quite easily.

Baekhyun quickly got up, putting the VIP pass against his neck, he slipped to the changing rooms, sweat and musky smells dominating the area. He tried searching hard, but Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he saw Chanyeol’s team talking animatedly so he moved towards them.. As soon as Kris saw the smaller approaching, he smiled faintly

“He left as soon as he came, probably went to the cafeteria.” Baekhyun nodded out of politeness but inside, his mind screamed, ‘unbelievable’, the first thing he does after winning is run to get food! 

When Baekhyun heard loud and heavy footsteps, he immediately knew who it was. The shorter turned in time to be crushed by a sweaty and a wet giant. Baekhyun’s cheeks and face were all glazed by the tallers sweat. The team members made a disgusted face, but they all wished for someone to squish too. Baekhyun on the other hand, struggled to breathe.

“Congratulations Yeollie!” He tried to choke out a few words, however as soon as he uttered that name, everyone in the taller’s team started hooting and teasing with the shrill screams of ‘ Yeollieee~~’. The other teams who weren’t even aware of a non player being inside the changing room, were now looking at the couple.

“Here..You didn’t eat much in the morning.” Chanyeol finally let go, moving back only to stuff Baekhyun’s face with a stuffed bread roll packet. Baekhyun’s already flustered face reddened even more when he realised the taller had actually ran outside right after a game he won, just to get something for Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, but Kris saved him.

“That was a ruthless game Chanyeol.” Kris stood up while moving closer to the couple.

“I thought you would go easy on the kid..anyway, I’m glad you’re back on your game.” the player said before moving out of the dressing room. Baekhyun was surprised but even more was Chanyeol, he just shrugged as a reply to Baekhyun’s curious gaze, not knowing what made Kris cordial either.

“So where’s the couple celebrating today?” One of the team members hooted, diverting the attention from the sudden compliment, back to the couple. Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened again. Before Chanyeol could retort, the true enemy that both of them were now beginning to hate, jumped in out of nowhere pulling the smaller by his collar again.

“Couple’s going nowhere today. Baekhyun’s gonna be busy all night, loverboy, you’re not the only one working here. Your boy has a lot up his plate too.” Junmyeon continued dragging Baekhyun, not even caring about the angry glare on his back.

\-----

Baekhyun really thought him taking up the student council work during this tournament was his worst decision ever. He loved his job, but he also hated it, when he came back to his room only to see Chanyeol curled up on the bed alone, hugging a pillow to sleep, instead of him. The smaller did what he’s been doing every night now, moves in to snuggle into the taller and falls asleep.

\----

Baekhyun woke up yet again to a blaring alarm, a little disoriented from missing the warm body next to him. He then realised that Chanyeol had been waking up early morning for his fitness training with the team. Baekhyun sighed as he quickly dressed up and gulped down some cereal, before making his way out knowing that a certain Junmyeon was already blowing his lid off. And Baekhyun was right. 

The smaller did the best he could to get his work done, because today’s game he knew he could not miss for his life. Chanyeol had already won a few rounds, but today’s match was against one of Chanyeol’s old competitors. The taller had been visibly nervous all week because of the fact that he had to face the other this early in the tournament. It wasn’t too early though because the winner of this round would enter the semifinals.

Baekhyun finally let out a fresh breath of air when he reached his seat in time before the game. He could visually see the tension marching on Chanyeol’s face. The taller kept searching the crowd until his eyes found Baekhyun, and he visibly relaxed as if he’d been through a whole lot of turmoil before finding him. Upon making eye contact, Baekhyun stood up, doing a whole-ass routine to let him know of his support. Chanyeol visibly stood stumped and amused on the court. Baekhyun swore he saw a smile and chuckle but Chanyeol managed to hide it with a nod. The people around Baekhyun were just as amused as the tall giant on the court but managed to mind their own business. Chanyeol’s face was back to business as it went to the brooding persona, jaw set again. Competitiveness itched on every aspect of his face. 

The game began flawlessly, Chanyeol winning the first point and gaining his confidence as well as a win in the 1st game. It was in the second game that everything began to go downhill. Chanyeol made mistakes after mistakes, he missed out on silly returns and ended up using too much energy in some shots that made him lose. Soon they were on the last point of the game and he made the mistake of looking for that one face that gave him confidence, but to his dismay the seat was empty. The confusion and panic was enough for him to lose that point and he lost the game. 

The crowd sounded sad with Chanyeol’s loss but he had one more game to redeem himself. In badminton, if both the players win one match each, the 3rd becomes the decider. Chanyeol had a chance, but his heart wandered making his eyes look up to the seat again. Still empty. He was not angry, nor mad, but for some reason disappointed. 

The Chanyeol that came back on the court looked scarier than ever, the look and posture had completely changed. Though he lost point after point in the beginning, his anger and determination to win shifted the course of the game. The public’s response was the loudest everytime Chanyeol made a point. Though the game was neck to neck, Chanyeol emerged victorious. The loud growl that the taller let out, as soon as he hit the match point securing his win, had the entire public standing and rejoicing with him. 

The seat however, was still empty.

\-------

Baekhyun walked back from the stadium, heart a little heavy for having missed the taller’s game but still happy when he heard everyone squealing and talking about the taller’s match. He felt proud that wherever he passed, everyone was discussing the match. He was still disappointed that he could not find the taller in the changing room but he also realised that Chanyeol was probably tired. 

The smaller, not aware of any worry in the world, opened the door to his room and in front of him stood his snuggly giant, wearing huge sweats, trying to make something to eat. Is he ever not hungry? Baekhyun chuckled, rolling his eyes as he moved in. Only after making sure that the taller was not dealing with anything hot or a knife, he slowly crept in for a warm back hug.

“Congratulations Yeolliee!!” His whisper muffled in the back he spoke into.

“Hm…” Chanyeol replied as he continued stacking things on his sandwich. Baekhyun however did not budge.

“It was an amazing game!! Everyone just kept talking about it!” Baekhyun squealed, tightening his hold on the taller.

“Apparently not good enough for you to wait and see through.” Chanyeol bravely replied, still not removing those dainty hands circling his waist. He didn’t have to wait long, because they dropped down the next second on their own.

“What does that mean?” Baekhyun whispered the question.

“What it was supposed to mean.” Chanyeol replied bluntly as he moved to place his plate on the table and began munching. Baekhyun followed like a sad puppy, eyeing the plate full of sandwiches. The taller noticed, the hungry stare and quietly placed a few sandwiches on a plate nearby and set them aside for Baekhyun. Quickly taking a seat next to him, Baekhyun began munching on them too..

“So...a 4 day break before the semifinals huh? I’m glad you can take it a bit slow…” Baekhyun tried again but all he got in reply was a shrug followed by a nod. 

“Chanyeol..I’m really sorry that I had to leave midway but trust me If it wasn’t utterly necessary, I would’ve never left. A guy from another school-”

“Of course, you’re the only one they need to head to, even though they know that your boyfriend is actually playing those matches.” 

“Chanyeol..”

“It’s okay Baekhyun, you really don’t need to give me reasons, you have your priorities set and I need to set mine.”

“Chanyeol..it’s not like that..after so many years, I finally get to carry out my student council roles. I cannot disappoint-”

“I said I don’t need your reasons!” Chanyeol loudly placed his glass on the table, scaring Baekhyun. The taller swiftly stood up, gathered his plates and dumped them in the sink. He moved to pull on the cap off his hoodie as he made his way to the door.

“Where are you going at this hour?”

“For a jog.”

“But it’s really late, your ankle will hurt. You’re already exhausted from today, it was a tough game!”

“How would you know? (pause)..you know I am not even mad at you, I’m just sad and angry at myself that I lost a point because I gave someone else more importance over my game.” Chanyeol sadly looked up at Baekhyun, right in his eyes as he walked out. The smaller felt a hollow feeling in his chest. Baekhyun’s insecurities made way, playing over how he never did much for Chanyeol. Completely misdirecting Chanyeol’s words to make himself feel as if he was the one who would be the root for the fall of their relationship. So he did what he did best, called Kyungsoo for advice. 

Two days went by but most of Kyungsoo’s advices were failing drastically, though Chanyeol was not abnormally rude, he was not the same as before Now Baekhyun had only one day before Chanyeol’s semi final match to make things right. Today was the day Baekhyun would take, the biggest step to let his man know he was actually just as important to him. 

Chanyeol was not going to come back for another hour or two, so Baekhyun set aside things, according to how Kyungsoo had instructed. Kyungsoo told him this was a tried and tested formula and worked on Jongin every time. Baekhyun gulped as he realised what he was about to do. He was almost done, proud of himself and extremely satisfied when the door flew open. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both screamed loudly, before Chanyeol quickly shut the door.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Chanyeol mushed his face into his palm to avoid looking at the scene in front of him. Baekhyun swiftly moved to cover himself with a blanket, sprouting out gibberish.

“I-i spoke t-to Kyungsoo..and h-he said..that..to s-show you how much I- love y-you-”

“Stop right here...what’s this got to do with me?” Chanyeol was confused and avoided eye contact but he still gravited closer to the shorter, smelling the arousal. The giant’s obvious and cold stare on him had Baekhyun flustered.

“I w-was preparing m-myself for you…”

“What..” Chanyeol’s eyebrows were now hidden in his fringe as he looked at Baekhyun.

“I just..realised that I disappointed you last time and-”

“And you thought sex was the answer to it? What exactly do you think of me Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice and face gave away what he felt about this situation. Baekhyun’s heart was now thudding from having made a mess of everything. Chanyeol shook his head as he was about to leave when Baekhyun held onto his arm in the attempt to stop him, his blanket being misplaced. Chanyeol quickly moved to pull it properly and cover the smaller’s petite body. The shorter’s eyes teared up on realising just how much Chanyeol respected him. So he took a loud deep breath, his hold still firm on the hand as he spoke.

“This is not easy for me either..I wanted to do t-this because..I wanted you to realise that you mean just as much to me! And no, this is not to win you over. This is to tell you that I trust you, Park Chanyeol, with my body, my feelings and myself. So please..please..mark me as yours.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean, I am not angry at you Baekhyun, you don’t have to go this far.”

“I know you’re not angry, but this is one of the most important things to me and by giving it to you,.I want to let you know that, you too are my priority and will always be.” Baekhyun’s eyes glistened with love and Chanyeol could not stop himself either, he moved in whisking the other’s lips both groaning. 

It felt like years since they’d kissed properly. The recent scene of Baekhyun lying on the bed fingering himself passed through Chanyeol’s mind once again, making the taller growl out loud as he claimed those lips roughly, while sticking a finger into the already lubed hole. It sucked him up like a vacuum. Baekhyun moaned from the sudden intrusion and kept moaning as Chanyeol had three fingers inside him while marking his neck and every other possible piece of skin.

“Ahhh, softer..my neck” Baekhyun moaned as his neck was moulded with teeth while his insides kept clenching against the fingers that intruded him. Chanyeol swiftly picked up the smaller and placed him on his bare lap. Baekhyun whimpered from feeling the hardness against his cheeks. The giant carefully laid down and lifted the smaller up just a bit, enough to fit himself inside and then let gravity do its job as he let go of the tiny body over him. Baekhyun collapsed onto his chest, his body shivering as he slowly tried to get it to function after having been intruded by such a thick object. 

Chanyeol wasn’t even moving yet but Baekhyun kept moaning out of intense pleasure that he felt from just being entered. Slowly, both of them relaxed and began finding their own pace. Every minute movement was enough for the smaller to feel ten folds of pleasure. Baekhyun wasn’t a virgin and he’d had his share of dicks (only past boyfriends, no one-night stands, because sex is something you do, with someone you love, according to him) but he’d never been with a sportmans before. He was crushed with pleasure too many times for his body to even move now, but Chanyeol’s stamina never seemed to reduce. 

Soon Baekhyun had to let Chanyeol know that he could not take anymore, Chanyeol smirked and finally let himself lose at Baekhyun’s demand. However, that did not stop him, a flurry of moans and steamy breaths continued till the morning, Chanyeol never letting Baekhyun sleep even for a minute. Sadly, there was only so much Chanyeol could do too, as opposed to not being immortal, he finally succumbed to sleep as well and both of them cuddled their way into sleep.

\--------

It was a whole new day, when Baekhyun woke up to the shrill ring of a call, and of course it was Junmyeon. He slowly detached himself from Chanyeol, breathing out a painful yelp. His lower back was still paining from the abuse. It’d been a whole day since they’d done it for the first time and it still ached. He slowly cursed Chanyeol but at the same time Baekhyun’s fingers moved to brush through his hair. 

Baekhyun picked up the call, listening to all the instructions for today. As he kept playing with the taller’s hair, he suddenly felt a movement and in no time he was pulled against a fluffy head which nuzzled straight into his tummy. Baekhyun chuckled when he felt light kisses being placed on his tummy. Finally when Junmyeon was done droning about today’s work, Baekhyun moved to hug back the fluffy head.

“Let’s get going...the semifinals is today and your parents might be on their way here too.” Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol, at which he groaned, making the other chuckle.

“Let’s sleep in for a while more.” Chanyeol tried to whine his way into Baekhyun’s heart and it almost worked but Junmyeon’s recent call had put things in perspective for the shorter. If he wanted to watch the taller’s match, he needed to get done with work asap. No matter how much Chanyeol whined, Baekhyun didn’t have any of it. Soon they were walking down slowly through the corridor, a little more time at their disposal since they were early.

“This reminds me,what was that weird dance you did that day?” Chanyeol inquired and Baekhyun acted as if he had a short term memory loss. Chanyeol still kept at it. Baekhyun soon broke and revealed that it was another one of Kyungsoo’s advice. At this point, Chanyeol did not know if he wanted to thank Kyungsoo or kick him in the ass.

“Chanyeoll~~~” A warm voice rang in the corridor and both of them turned to see Chanyeol’s parents proudly waving from far. Chanyeol sped up, clutching onto Baekhyun’s hand pulling him with him. Sometimes, actually most of the time, Chanyeol did not act his age or even height for that matter.

“Mom! Dad! You guys are early!” Chanyeol looked so happy, that it was infectious. His mom pulled him into a tight hug and her face gave away how emotional she was too. Baekhyun stood by smiling trying not to interfere during a family moment.

“Baekhyun?”

“Uh..yes. Hello sir!”

“Sir? Hahahah just like Chanyeol said, really polite. This giant here, won’t stop talking about you and neither would his mom.” Chanyeol’s dad chuckled in a low voice when both Mrs. Park and Chanyeol glared at him. Chanyeol formally introduced Baekhyun to his parents, then as if on cue to break any possible good moments, Baekhyun’s phone rang: No surprise, Junmyeon. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and Baekhyun excused himself, not before telling Chanyeol to ‘play like a champion’. He really did want to pull the taller in for a kiss, but he kept it in. They separated as he ran to get his work done and Chanyeol moved around to show his parents new additions the college had made this year.

It was only 15 minutes to the game, when Baekhyun quietly walked in between rows to his place. He smiled as Mrs. Park greeted him with one, too. Taking a seat next to her, he clasped his hands, as if making a silent prayer to God. Today was the semifinals which meant Chanyeol would have a chance to play the finals if he won. That meant a confirmed medal and team selection. Mrs. Park smiled kindly when she noticed Baekhyun in his silent prayer mode. 

Chanyeol’s entry to the court garnered howls from the audience. Both his parents were surprised by such massive support and looked around proudly, letting everyone know it was their son. Meanwhile Baekhyun’s anxiety rushed back as he peeled off the colour off his seat, when Chanyeol lost the toss. However, Baekhyun calmed down a bit when Chanyeol gained the first point and went on to get the next three too. The game went on smoothly, however reaching the final stage having the lead by 8 points, Baekhyun realised, Chanyeol loosened up his game and that was the mistake. The opponent took notice and then as if like a charged river, he won all the points one by one. Chaneyol stood there annoyed as they battled for the game point, cursing at himself for his own stupidity. In a flick of a moment, he’d lost the point and the loud annoyed groan that the taller let out was so pained that Baekhyun himself wanted to go over and soothe him. Baekhyun’s heart hurt when he saw his giant, clearly annoyed and frustrated with himself that he’d let the game go, because of his stupid over confidence. 

As soon as the first game ended, Chanyeol looked straight at Baekhyun, his face panicked and scared. The smaller, however, motioned for him to calm down and take a breath. Finding his motivation once again,Chanyeol focused back on the court. His sweat dripped down all his sides as he stood there having only one goal in mind. The game began as smoothly as ever. Baekhyun’s nails were going crazy on the poor dried colour. Chanyeol managed to win a few points and lose some. The game was so cut to cut that even the crowd was reacting to every single shot. Every point in this particular game mattered. The shuttle raps in the air were as powerful as they were quick, leaving the entire audience in awe. 

The opponent played a lovely shot and though there was no way that Chanyeol would have reached it, he did, the entire audience along with Baekhyun went into a frenzy. In the attempt to return this shot though, Baekhyun did not miss how Chanyeol’s ankle twisted while making a run for it. His heart throbbed in his mind, when he saw the taller make a pained face as he limped his way back to the bench for a 30 sec time off. He wanted to run to him, check his ankle, put on some muscle tape if required.

As if on cue, Chanyeol looked at the smaller, using his hands Baekhyun asked him whether he should run over there to him. Chanyeol chuckled, irritating Baekhyun, what exactly was funny? He was about to make his way to them, when he saw Chanyeol’s team member run to him with some muscle tape, tightly strapping his ankle. He was finally at peace, but for some reason, his eyes teared up. He realised he’d begun thinking about how much the taller had been through to get up and play this game today. He looked at Chanyeol who was looking right at him. Chanyeol shook his head, almost screaming a No with his actions, so Baekhyun pulled himself together. He was not going to think of anything negative, at least in this particular moment.

As soon as the 30 seconds were over, Baekhyun saw the taller get up and walk over to the court. To everyone else it was normal, but Baekhyun could easily recognize the slight limp, it was the same kind of limp that he had on before he had fully recovered. One that conveyed that the itch of pain could still be felt. The smaller grinded his nails in the paint, as his entire body felt uncomfortable at the mere thought of Chanyeol continuing the game, while still in pain. He wanted it to stop right now, but he stilled himself.

The next set was even more beautiful than the first. Both players looked like flying gazelles filled with talent and extreme grace with a lil sting of pain reflected on Chanyeol’s face here and there, Baekhyun didn’t know if it was because of the point he lost or because of his ankle, but the thought of both made him uncomfortable. As the match continued point to point, Baekhyun silently prayed for the taller to just win this set, so he could progress to the decider set and could at least have a chance at winning.

Baekhyun breathed loudly, not knowing when he’d clasped hands with Mrs.Park. They both were silently jittering. Everything almost happened in slow motion when Chanyeol moved to reach the shuttle. Even Baekhyun could see his foot slipping on the court by a centimetre, making him lose his stance and slip. He missed the shuttle and the point, as his hands moved to support himself on the ground. The entire audience along with Baekhyun breathed in a sigh of disappointment. The pause however was short livid as loud claps filled the stadium to congratulate the winner. 

Baekhyun’s heart just couldn’t bring itself to see Chanyeol breathing loudly, hitting the floor as if angry at its existence. Baekhyun’s choked sobs were too soft for anyone to hear. Everyone was not only congratulating the winner but thanking both the players for the phenomenal game. However, Baekhyun’s mind only rang with one word: Chanyeol.

As soon as the crowd gave way, Baekhyun moved, almost running towards the changing room. He saw a flick of Jongin’s hair too and realised the doctor also had ran to reach the taller in order to check his injury. Baekhyun increased his pace but came to a stop, when Chanyeol’s pained face came to his vision, once again troubled by the ankle while being checked by Jongin. The fear in Baekhyun’s eyes mirrored Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun stood there, scared to move ahead and be given bad news.

Mr and Mrs. Park had also rushed behind Baekhyun. On seeing her son, Mrs. Park quickly ran over to comfort him. Chanyeol sat there motionless, both his parents talked to him trying to get him to speak. Jongin suggested that they should get him something to drink. Mr. Park quickly left. Seeing Baekhyun and sensing the atmosphere, Mrs. Park did too.

Baekhyun still stood there, looking at the pained eyes that were looking at him. He moved slowly, his eyes already filled with tears making it difficult to see while his throat hurt from having cried before. 

“Go ahead, I won’t look or tell.” Jongin whispered lightly. Baekhyun’s lips were trembling but he walked straight over to the man, trying to smile to give him support.

“Y-you..were so beautiful on the court..Chanyeol…” Baekhyun choked out words, as he saw Chanyeol bite on his own lip trying to stop himself from spilling. Chanyeol looked straight at Baekhyun, his eyes shimmering with pain.

“I l-lost..” Chanyeol’s choked whisper was muffled when his face was pulled in by Baekhyun, stuffed into his own stomach, because he was aware of the sob that was coming. He’d seen Chanyeol go through everything, backtracked sponsors, injury, pain, loses, but he’d never seen Chanyeol break. In fact, he’d never expected him to break. The painful cry that followed, made Baekhyun’s entire being shiver. Mrs. Park and Mr. Park watched from outside the door as their son emptied all the cries he’d kept bottled up, from god knows how many problems and how many losses, into the person he thought would protect him from the pain.

Chanyeol kept crying as Baekhyun kept brushing his hair, trying to calm him down and soothe him. All throughout, Baekhyun just kept muttering one phrase as a record set on loop. _‘You played like a champion’_. Just that one phrase, enough for the taller to know that even though he lost, he lost with pride. At the end of it, when Chanyeol finally passed out from exhaustion, even Jongin was teary eyed.

They moved Chanyeol back to their room. Jongin confirmed that it was just a minor jerk and he’d be perfectly fine if he rested his ankle for 2 days. It was a huge burden off Baekhyun when he realised it was nothing serious. Because if it would have been then, He’d have been more worried about telling and helping Chanyeol with it,and see him go through all the turmoil again. Mr. Park and Mrs. Park, though reluctant, still went home when Baekhyun promised them he’d make Chanyeol call them as soon as he got up. The shorter sighed loudly before making himself comfortable in the cozy embrace of the giant before drifting off to sleep.

It was 3 am in the morning when Baekhyun woke up when he felt the hands around his waist pull him in. Chanyeol’s nose and mouth, breathed warm pufts on his back.

“Chanyeol? Are you awake?” Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Chanyeol quitely spoke into the smaller’s hair. Baekhyun slowly turned to face the other with a loving smile on his face. He traced the giant’s face slowly and steadily. Chanyeol closed his eyes as if being comforted by the touch.

“You were sad, and you’re allowed to let it out.” Baekhyun giggled a little as he realised this huge giant had curled up like a baby around his tummy.

“This tournament was the highlight for me this year and I lost it.”

“You won hearts. You lost the game but you played like a true champion. And what’s the big deal? These happen every year. You’ll win next year for sure. You’re getting in our National team Chanyeol! I don’t care, I want my boyfriend to be on it!” Baekhyun spoke like a spoiled child, making Chanyeol giggle. They cuddled in closer and satisfied. With the way things were going, Chanyeol felt so much better now he’d let it all out. The loss still hurt, but with Baekhyun by his side. Not so much.

“Before you sleep, let me remind you again. You..played like a Champion and I am a boyfriend of a Champion.” Baekhyun puffed his chest while still in bed making Chanyeol laugh. He laughed as he pulled Baekhyun against himself and kissed him soft and passionate.

“Also there's some more good news for you.” Baekhyun smiled mischievously as Chanyeol’s curiosity peaked.

“Apparently, I am not the only one who thought you played like a champion today, I planned to keep it inside till tomorrow but I can’t do it. As soon as your game got over, the recruiter of the agency that planned to sponsor you before, reached out to us. They want to sign with you!”

“You’re kidding?!”

“Do you think I’ll kid about something like this at 3 AM??” Baekhyun made a face forcing Chanyeol to laugh.

“But I lost?”

“But you played so well, they immediately wanted to scout you again before someone else could steal you. He literally said that if Chanyeol can play that well after an immediate injury recovery, we have high expectations of him when he’s in his best shape.”

Chanyeol squealed so loudly that even Baekhyun was surprised and amused. The taller almost killed him with the force with which he hugged him. Baekhyun was sure he cracked a rib or two, but at the moment he enjoyed looking at the face, that looked so happy. He wanted to record this moment to remember it forever. 

“I love you Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol slowly whispered out of nowhere, catching Baekhyun off guard.

“I love you too, Park Champion.” Baekhyun giggled lazily before he was tackled by a giant bear. The squeals could be heard from corridors away, but tonight belonged to them so they decided to care about everything else when the sun rose. For now, it was just a few hushed kisses, loud squeals, warm hugs and honeyed words.

The promise exchanged that night was that ‘no matter what happens, when it came to Park Chanyeol he would always play like Champion for Byun Baekhyun.’

\------------FIN-------------


End file.
